Stick to the Status Quo
by Joker- why so serious
Summary: She's rich, he's not. He's humble, she's spoiled. They just don't go together. But, friends in need will bring them together. So what? They can handle it. Nothing will happen, everything will stay the same...or will it? Rated T for language, changing to M later on.
1. Taking risks

**A/N: Yo, yo, yo everyone! I'm back! With another Kick story! Before I let you read it, a little bit of publicity hehe. I wrote a Rayella one shot, and I'd love for you to check it out and tell me what you think! It's rated M, so, you know ;) And now, I'll leave with with my newest story, Stick to the status quo :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Taking risks**_

KIM

"We need to go shopping, like ASAP." Mae stated.

Kim, who was laying on her back, propped herself up by the elbows and rose an eyebrow at her best friend. "Again? Didn't we go like, a week ago?"

"Yeah, but I have nothing to wear to tomorrow's party." Mae pouted, and Kim rolled her eyes before letting herself fall on the bed again.

"That's not true, and you know it, Mae." Julie scolded her. "You have plenty of dresses, you just like to go shopping."

Mae grinned at the two girls, showing off her perfect row of white teeth. "And since you two are my BFF's, you are coming with me."

Kim groaned and Julie sighed. "Fine, we will. But you better not be a pain in the ass." Julie warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb now." Kim started. "You get extremely annoying when you don't find a dress you like. So, I'm warning you sister, I'll kick your ass if you make a scene."

Mae put her arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I promise to behave." She looked back at her walk-in closet. "But I'm also gonna need a new pair of shoes."

Kim could only laugh at her best friend. She, Mae and Julie had been together for as long as she can remember, their parents being old friends. They were currently in Mae's room, since she had stated it was an emergency and that they needed to be there instantly. Of course said emergency was nothing but that, only Mae complaining about her clothes.

"Why are we having a party anyways?" Asked Julie.

"For the seventh time Julie, our parents are throwing a party together to celebrate all these years of friendship." Said Mae.

"Yeah, that's what they say. But in reality, it's all our mother's idea. They want us to meet boys our age that are in our social class." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, do you blame them? Would you like one of those losers in our party?" Mae reprimanded her.

"What? No, of course not! I'm complaining about them wanting us to find boyfriends now. Why don't they give us our time?"

"Your time for what?" Said a deeper voice. They turned to see Milton, Mae's twin brother, peeking his head through the door.

"For finding love." Replied Julie.

"Oh really? I didn't picture you for someone looking for love." Milton inquired.

Julie blushed and looked down. "Yeah, well. Just waiting for it, I guess."

Kim looked between the two and then glanced at Mae, only to find her staring right back at her, both of them thinking the same. _'Operation Jilton is now on.'_

Come to think about it, they did look cute together. Milton, with his ginger hair and blue eyes, and his tall frame, would look perfect paired up with Julie and her strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes and petite body. Plus, both of them were brainiacs, and in the same social class, so they were a perfect match.

"Well, I don't mind taking a glance or two at cute boys." Said Mae. You could easily tell she and Milton were twins, due to the same ginger hair they had, though Mae's eyes were green. Her hair reached her mid-back, waving slightly at the ends. She was about 5'4", the same as Kim and Julie. The three of them were pretty alike, all having nice bodies due to a healthy diet and all the exercise they practised. All in all, they were three beauties.

"Of course you don't." Laughed Julie. "As long as they're cute, you always have a nice time. It doesn't even matter they're not rich."

"Well, looks and money have nothing to do with each other. But I prefer cute AND rich boys." Mae stated.

"That is so superficial." Kim said. "You should be ashamed of yourself for being that judgemental." She received funny looks from everyone in the room, as if she had gone crazy at that very moment. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, almost falling from the bed, which clearly didn't make the looks go away. "Guys, I'm kidding! Like I'd be caught dead before dating one of those losers!" They all joined in in her laughter.

You see, these four teenagers weren't regular teenagers. They were the heirs to one of the largest fortunes of the century. The Crawfords, along with the Krupniks and the Marins owned one of the most important multinationals nowadays, and some not so big firms all over the world.

And so, they were rich. No, scratch that, they were freaking wealthy. And pretty spoiled at that. At the age of seventeen, all four of them had been to Europe more times that they can remember, mostly to go shopping thanks to Mae's little obsession. They each lived in a villa, with pools – inside and outside the house -, theatre rooms, gyms and a lot more rooms they had probably used just once in their whole life.

Everyone knew them. Kim Crawford, Milton and Mae Krupnik, and Julie Marin were those teenagers every other teenager wished to be. No party would be held without them being invited, and no trend would be declared as that unless they approved of it. Sure, they weren't the only rich ones around. Hell, most of their acquaintances were rich. But it wasn't just the money. No, it was also the attitude.

They had been together since they were born. They knew each other perfectly. So perfectly it was scary at some points. And not once had they had a fight. Sure, they had argued some times, but nothing that lasted longer than a day. If you messed with one of them, you messed with all of them. But of course, no one had the nerve to mess with none of them. Everyone knew their boundaries.

Well, not everyone. There were the losers. Those who lived in the neighbourhood right beside theirs. They weren't rich. Actually, they were far from that. They were regular people, with regular jobs, such as waitress or mechanics. The people their age needed part time jobs to afford the most stupid, cheap, and unuseful things they had ever seen. Like, hello? Why on Earth would you need a pressure cooker? Aren't there already chefs for that?

The worst thing about the losers though, wasn't their lack of class or money. It was their behaviour. They liked to, as they call it, 'have fun'. Said fun is only achieved by disturbing the rich class. They vandalized the rich's house, or crashed their parties, wearing _jeans, sweatshirts_ and _sneakers._ It was awful.

So, they hated each other. They were complete opposites. The sun and the moon. The day and the night. Classical music and rock music. Ice skating and football. Vinegar and baking soda. _Not_ a good mix.

"Hey guys, where is the party hosted this time?" Asked Mae.

"I think it's at Kim's." Replied Milton.

"Yep." She said. "It starts at half past five sharp. So, I expect you all to be there at ten to six."

"We just have to be fashionably late." Said Julie in a fake British accent, making them all laugh.

Kim took in the sight in front of her. She had her friends, who were actually family at this point. She also had everything she wanted, loving parents, a future all planed out and a great reputation. She was sure her life was perfect. And there was absolutely nothing that could change her mind.

Or there was?

* * *

JACK

He was bored. Extremely bored. _Dangerously_ bored. He had been laying on his back and throwing a ball in the air for the past half hour. And trust him, it's not that fun.

Of course this wasn't his idea of spending one of his summer's afternoon. He wanted to go out and have fun, meet girls, dance, fool around with his friends, what every other teenager would want.

And he was supposed to be doing some of that right now, but his excuse of a best friend was late, yet again. Though this was going to be the last time, as he wouldn't stay alive for much longer.

"I'm soooooo sorry!" Jerry said while rushing in. Jack sent him a death glare and the latino gulped. "I know I promised you I wouldn't be late, but I swear, this time it wasn't my fault. My family came to visit again, and my nana wouldn't let me go until I had told her _everything_ that has happened to me lately in Spanish."

Jack flinched at the thought. He had only met the Martinez old woman once, but that was enough for him to _not_ want to go near her again. Don't get him wrong, she was sweet and caring, but mostly nosy, demanding and latina. If you didn't talk to her in Spanish, you'd get slapped. It wasn't a nice Saturday.

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook this time. Now c'mon, they're gonna kill us both."

Both teenagers left the house, grabbed their skateboards and rolled down the street, directed to their usual hang out, or as they liked to call it, 'The hide-out'. It was an abandoned house on the outskirts of the neighbourhood. On the outside, it looked rusty, old and overall in ruins. But once you stepped in, you realized it wasn't like that at all.

It had furniture, and in a really good state at that. A couple of couches, chairs, tables, the usual. On the first floor were the living room, the dining room and the kitchen, while on the second floor were the bedrooms and bathrooms.

They spent most of the time in there. It was their safe place, and no one would ever dare to come in. That was because there was a legend going around, claiming the house was haunted, saying that the owners of the house just simply disappeared one day, leaving everything behind, and no one knew where they had gone or how they had left without anyone seeing them. But he didn't believe any of it. The owners must had left in the middle of the night or something.

They arrived to the house, and entered the door still on their skateboards.

"Yo, yo yo! Jerry's in da house!"

Jack laughed at his best friend, but it died down when he saw a petite brunette come out of the kitchen, arms crossed, lips in a thin line and a frown on her face. _'Shit, she's mad.'_

"Yeah, Jerry's in da house. FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATE!" Grace yelled at them.

"Grace, we can explain-" Jack started, only to be cut off by the brunette.

"Really? Well then, go on."

"Listen mamacita, I was just-"

"Don't. Call. Me. _Mamacita._" She said menacingly, making the latino gulp loudly.

"C'mon Grace, calm down." Said Eddie, stepping out of the kitchen.

The petite girl took a deep breath and looked at the African-American boy. "Okay."

You see, Grace was petite yeah, and really beautiful with her long, wavy, brown hair, her almond shaped brown eyes and her full, pink lips. She also had a nice body. But, even with all that, she was just plain old scary when she got mad. And Eddie seemed to be the only one able to calm her down nowadays. Why?, you may ask. Well, she was crushing on him. She wasn't the only one, a bunch of girls in their high school did, ever since he hit his growth sprout. He had gotten taller, reaching Jack and Jerry's height, about 6'1". He had also built some muscle and entered the school's basketball team.

If you asked him, they looked cute together. The only problem was that Eddie was completely oblivious to the fact that Grace was crushing on him. Yep, that's Eddie for you. Right now, he was pretty obsessed with the 'bitchllionaires', always going on about how they were the hottest thing alive.

Jack didn't share that opinion though. Sure, they were hot and all that, but they were a waste of time. All that people were spoiled brats who treated the others like crap, and he did _not_ like them at all. They didn't know what real friendship was, they only cared about their own interests.

Not like him at all. He knew real friendship. He had been with these three his whole life. Jerry and Eddie were brothers to him, and had always been there in the good and in the bad ones. And Grace, she was his little sister. He was the one to bring her in the gang. They were so alike you could believe they were actually related.

"Anyways, what's in the schedule today?" He asked, entering the living room and plopping himself down on one of the couches.

"I have absolutely no idea." Grace said, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I do..." Jerry trailed off. That got everyone's attention. Jerry wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, so the fact that he had a plan was just odd.

"Okay, I'm scared of what may come out of this, but go on Jerry. What do you have in mind?" Eddie asked.

"Well, you guys now how the bitchllionaires are hosting a party tomorrow right?" After everyone nodded, he continued. "And you know how we have always wanted to see what was going on in those parties?"

"Jerry, where are you trying to get?" Asked Jack.

"We have never been able to sneak in because of our appearance and the fact that there were guest lists. But I found out this time there's no guest list."

"So...?" Grace inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"So, all we have to do is get nice clothes and we can get into that party!" Jerry said excited.

"I don't know Jerry." Said Grace.

"C'mon Grace! It'll be fun! We'll get to see those brats in person and laugh at them, and they'll never know it!"

"Well, I'm in!" Said Eddie. "I mean, hot chicks in short dresses and a high class buffet, who in his sane mind would deny that?" He stated, highfiving Jerry. He then looked at Grace and said. "C'mon, you'll get to trash talk the girls and create chaos. I know you like to do that."

Grace smiled at him and rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, okay, I'm in."

Jerry whooed, and then everyone turned to look at him. "Jack?"

This was a bad idea. They'll probably get caught, and knowing those brats, they'd call the police. Yeah sure, he'd love to go into that party and pretend to be one of them, mocking them. But, was that worth the risk? A smirk made his way into his face.

"I guess we're crashing this party."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, did you like that? I know it's short, but it's just the presentation. The chapters'll get longer as the drama comes along. What about Grace and Eddie huh? I thought that this time, Eddie would be the unreachable one, since I'm really gonna miss him in the show :(**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think! And pretty please, check out my one shot :D**

**See you soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	2. Unidentified

**A/N: Hey everyone! Not much to say. Some of you have asked if this is a Kick story. Yes it is. It's still not a really long chapter, but drama's about to arrive! I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Unidentified**_

KIM

She was about to rip her hair off of her own head. Seriously, it _can't_ be that hard to find a freaking dress. They'd been walking around the mall for two hours and a half now, going to every single store, trying to find Mae's dress. But, she was being a serious pain in the ass. She'd get all excited about a dress, state that it was _the_ dress, then try it on, pout and say 'I'm not seeing it. Next dress.'. For two _fucking_ hours.

"Mae, my feet are sore. Can't you just find a dress already?!" Julie said, rubbing her feet while sitting on a nearby bench.

"I'm trying! But it's hard! It has to be perfect."

"Well, you better set your standards down a little bit and settle with 'really cute', or I'll tie you to your bed and make you watch how I destroy your shoes." Kim threatened, and Mae gasped at her.

"How can you be so mean?"

"Extreme shopping sprees affect me that way." She replied, shrugging.

"C'mon, the last store. And maybe you two can also find a dress!"

The two blondes dragged themselves into the store where the ginger had already lost herself among a bunch of dresses. Kim rolled her eyes and decided to wander around the store. She was dragging her hand over the dresses on the racks, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

In front of her was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen in her whole life, and she had seen quite a few. It was simple yet gorgeous. It was white, with a sweetheart neckline and two straps that tied behind her neck. It reached mid-thigh, where the white turned into a sea blue in a soft flounce. It was tight-fitting on the torso, then flowy from the waist, where there was a blue strip.

It was official. She was in love with that dress, and she was going to have it. She took it from the rack and flew to the changing room. She tried it on and did a twirl, looking at herself in the mirror. It was like the dress had been made for her. _'Well, who am I to defy destiny?'_. She exited the changing room and made her way to the register and bought it.

She then proceeded to find her friends, scanning the room. She heard a squeal, and rolled her eyes before heading that way, only to find Julie buried in a pile of dresses and Mae jumping up and down with a dress in her hands, an excitement look on her face.

"Okay, what did I miss?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I just found the perfect dress!" Mae said and squealed again. She was holding a bright purple dress.

"Well then, go try it on." Kim ushered her into the changing room and then helped Julie get rid of the dresses that Mae had discarded.

"So, what do you think?" Mae said from behind them, and they turned around. It was a strapless dress, that reached her mid-thigh. It was tight, hugging her every curve, and with floral designs on the bottom and on the waist. It was a beautiful dress indeed, and Mae looked amazing.

"I think you look gorgeous." Julie stated, smiling.

"And I think you should buy it before you get cold feet." Kim said. "So, c'mon."

Mae rolled her eyes and went back into the changing rooms, coming back minutes later in her regular clothes and the dress in her hands, and they made their way to the register.

"Hey Kim, what's in the bag?" Julie asked, curious.

"While Mae was torturing you, I found the perfect dress for me." She said, nonchalantly.

"What?! And you didn't wait for us to buy it?!" Mae said, fake hurt in her voice and a hand clutching her chest in a mocking way.

"Well, I want it to be a surprise for later. And now let's go, Mae still needs to find shoes for that dress."

Upon hearing that, Mae's face lit up with excitement and she bolted out in the direction of the nearest shoe store at lightning speed.

"Greeeeat. More shopping." Julie said, sarcasm dripping her voice. "Doesn't she ever get tired of it?"

"Jules, I'm pretty sure that's impossible." They both laughed and followed their best friend into the store, already losing her among the aisles filled with shoes.

_'Oh boy. Kill me now.'_

* * *

JACK

He was starting to second guess this. It may not have been such a great idea after all. Because, when he agreed to crash the party, he hadn't been told he'd have to wear a _tux._ Jerry had clearly said 'nice clothes', not fancy, uncomfortable, ridiculous clothes. Don't get him wrong, tuxedos weren't that bad. The worst part of it was hearing Eddie complaining about not finding the right one. For _one hour._

"Eddie dude, just pick one already." Jerry said, aggravated.

"I can't do that! We're going to a high class party, I gotta look great." Eddie stated.

"For fuck sake Eddie, it's gonna be a one time thing! They're never gonna see you again. And we're _not_ like them." Jack said, throwing his arms in the air.

"But-" Eddie started, only to get cut off by Jerry.

"But nothing. Go with the classic black one and that's it."

"Fiiiiine." Eddi gave in, begrudgingly. "But, if someone recognizes us because my tux is not appropriate, I'll blame it on you."

"Okay, whatever." Jack said, waving him off. He looked around in a bored manner, and noticed something. Actually he noticed the lack of something. "Hey guys, where's Grace?"

Jerry and Eddie only shrugged, not having noticed that the brunette was missing until that very moment. Jack rolled his eyes at them.

"Grace? Where are you?" He asked, raising his voice a little.

"Be back in a moment!" He heard her muffled voice.

Not long after that, Grace appeared through the door, and Jack's eyes widen. She was wearing a white button up shirt tucked into a black, tube skirt that reached only a couple of inches below her butt, paired up with black heeled ankle boots. Her hair was in a french braid to the right, with some locks falling randomly out of it, framing her face. She had smoky eyeshadow on, a bit of blush and pink lipstick, giving her a sophisticated look.

All in all, she looked amazing. Hence his frown, because she was his _little_ sister. He wasn't too fond of her going out like that.

"Ge'ez Grace, you look great!" Jerry said.

"Thanks Jerry." She beamed at him. She turned to Eddie. "What do you think?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Uh, yeah, great." He replied, barely paying attention to her, being too focused on getting the knot in his tie right. He saw Grace's smile fall and her shoulders slump, and had to fight the urge to go and smack Eddie across the head for being so damn oblivious.

He walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her arm. "Hey, you look beautiful." He said, and she looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Thanks Jack." She said.

"Even though I think you should probably wear trousers, because you can get a cold..." He trailed off. She looked at him, with an 'are you kidding me?' look on her face. He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, no trousers. But don't blame me if I punch any of those brats for being disrespectful towards you."

"Okay people! Enough with the chit-chat. The party is at half past five, but we're arriving later, we don't want to look to eager to get in. To not stand out, we must act like them." Jack was about to protest, but Jerry didn't let him. "I know, I know, Jack. You're nothing like them. Neither am I, or any of us. But, if we don't want to get caught, we have to act like if we were rich, spoiled brats, even if just for a little while, okay?"

"Okay, whatever. What are our backup stories?" He inquired.

"Our what?" Eddie asked.

"Our backup stories. Like, if someone comes talk to us, what do we say? Who do we say we are?"

"I already thought of that. Eddie, you'll be Harry Mallard, nephew of Tyler Mallard, the owner of the trendiest store in Asia. Grace, Jack, since you two look alike, you'll be brother and sister. You'll be Leopoldo and Emma DiMarco, children of Paola DiMarco, a famous supermodel from years ago. You're supposed to be Italian, so act like them."

"Okay, but, what about you?" Asked Grace.

"I'll be Gerardo Viñas, the heir of the most famous winery in Spain." He said, popping his collar and smirking.

"Wow Jerry, you've really gone overboard with this plan." Jack said, amused.

"Yeah, well. I really want to see how it is to be one of them, even if just for a day. And well, dude, hot mamacitas _everywhere._" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Exactly. What are we still doing here?" Said Eddie, excited.

"Hold your pants Johnson, we have to wait until past half past five." Said Grace.

"Oh right. Hehe, my bad." He said, grinning sheepishly.

Jack took a seat, since they still had to wait for about half an hour. He scanned the room, glancing at each of his friends. There was Eddie, still toying around with his tie. Then there was Grace, who would glance at Eddie every now and then, while playing with one of the bracelets she was wearing. And lastly, there was Jerry, who was looking at himself in the mirror, repeating 'Hi, I'm Gerardo Viñas. How do you do?' in his best snotty voice.

_'Bitchllionaires, here we come.'_

* * *

KIM

"Kimberly Anne Crawford!"

_'Shoot, I'm in trouble.'_ "Yes, mom?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"That party has been going on for fifteen minutes now, and you haven't showed up. Which is funny, considering it's _your_ party and at _your_ place." Cheryl Crawford said, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and left foot bobbing up and down, waiting for an excuse to come.

"I knoooow. But, the guys haven't arrived yet, and without them there I'll be bored." She pouted, and her mom sighed.

"I just talked to Katie, they're on their way. So c'mon, get downstairs now young lady."

She got up from her bed and went to her vanity to check her hair and make up. Her hair was up in a braided bun, not a single hair out of its place. Her make up consisted in blue eye shadow, mascara, a bit of blush and a nude lipstick. _'Perfect!'_

She slowly made her way downstairs, where the party was taking place, and started greeting everyone, even the ones she wasn't so sure she had ever seen before. She looked around the ball room.

There were two large tables on one side, with different types of food and drinks, and a couple of waiters going around offering canapés to everyone. People were scattered all around the room, chatting in small groups, and moving to another group every once in a while.

"Hey there Kim." She heard someone greet her from behind, and she turned around, to find Ricky Weaver there, smiling down at her.

Ricky was Charles Weaver's son, what made him the heir of a fairly large fortune obtained from computers' software. He was also quite cute, with his doe eyes and his blond hair. He was cuter now though, after getting a haircut. Kim did _not_ tolerate guys with long hair. What was the point for them huh? They didn't need to look fabulous all the time and still not look the same, so short hair was perfect.

"Hey Ricky. Enjoying the party?" She asked, returning his smile.

"Yeah well, a lot more now that I've found you." He said, sending her a wink.

She felt a slight blush creep up to her cheeks. She had always had a tiny crush on him, but she never thought he'd be interested in her. After all, they barely talked. She was about to answer his comment when a loud squeal interrupted. _'Mae's heeeere.'_

"Oh my gosh Kim! I love the dress! It's like the cutest thing ever!" Mae said in a rush, assaulting Kim and taking her away from Ricky. "And it goes really well with those shoes!"

Kim looked down at her feet. She had decided to wear white wedges with the dress, giving it a summer touch. "Thanks Mae. You look fabulous too. So, where are the lovebirds?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow, a knowing look on her face, and Mae caught on immediately.

"They're back there, greeting people. We have to get them together Kim. It's destiny. The craziest thing happened-" Mae got cut off by her brother.

"Hi Kim."

"Hey Milton." She looked him up and down. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a lime green shirt and black dress shoes. She was about to compliment him, when Julie appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Kimers."

Kim turned to her best friend to greet her back, but her words got caught in her throat. _'So that's what Mae was about to tell me.'_ There, right in front of her was Julie, wearing a simple, mid thigh dress with a ribbon tied at her waist. But the most important thing about it was its color. It was the exact same shade of lime green that Milton's shirt had. After recovering from the shock, she smirked.

"Hey Jules. Nice dress, that color looks great on you."

Mae seemed to catch on Kim's plan. "Yeah, and green is a difficult color. Not everyone can wear it, but it seems like you two know how to rock it huh?" She said, pointing at the two teenagers, who looked at each other but quickly gazed away, red making its way to both their cheeks. "Anyways, I saw you talking to Ricky." She said, directing now her attention to Kim.

"Ricky? As in Ricky Weaver?" Julie asked, and Kim nodded. "Wow, two minutes alone and you're already scoring with one of the cutest guys here. Nice job Kim." She teased.

"I didn't score with him." She said, defensively.

"But you wanted to." Mae stated in a sing song voice. "You've had a crush on him since forever."

"Yeah, even I know that. And we all know I'm not one to take notice of sentimental things." Milton chimed in.

_'No shit Sherlock. Maybe that's why you haven't noticed Julie's humongous crush on you.'_

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Julie inquired.

Kim shrugged. "Not much, just greeting each other. Then I asked him if he was having fun, and he said that now that he had found he was having a better time."

Everyone stared at her in shock right after those words left her mouth.

"That has to be one of the most cheesy pick-up lines I've ever heard." Milton stated.

"Yeah, but do you know what that means?" Mae said. "He's totally into her! You two gotta get together ASAP. You'd make a really cute couple."

"And really cute babies." Julie added, wiggling her eyebrows up and down, teasing the blonde.

"Oh, shut it!" Kim said, swatting her in the arm. "He's cute and all that, but we've barely spoken three words to each other."

"Well, why are you still here? Go find him and get to know him!" Mae ushered her. "I'm going to go find cute boys myself." She shrugged before leaving the scene.

"Okay, forget that last thing she said and focus on the whole getting to know him thing. Now, go." Julie ordered, and the grabbed Milton's wrist and dragged him away and into the crowd.

Kim rolled her eyes at her best friends, but decided to listen to them anyways and scanned the room, trying to find a mop of blond hair. She didn't see much, seeing as even with heels on, she was still petite. So, she figured she'd start looking at the most obvious place, the food tables.

She made her way there, smiling at people she didn't even remember and almost bumping into a waiter. When she finally made it, she saw that Ricky was still nowhere to be found, and sighed. She looked around the table, trying to find something to eat. She spotted a red velvet cupcake. Actually, the last red velvet cupcake. It had always been her absolute favorite, so she didn't think twice, and stretched her arm to take it, only to be beaten by a large, tanned hand.

She frowned and looked at the owner of said hand. His back was facing her, so she had absolutely no idea of who he was, but she didn't recall seeing him ever before. _'I'd have remembered that ass...hair! I mean I'd have remembered that mop of hair!'_

She looked at his hand, still holding the untouched cupcake, and frowned at him. She really wanted that cupcake dammit. He was talking to some girl, who was making ogly eyes at him. _'Great, another Barbie and another Kent. Just what I needed.'_ She listened into their conversation.

"Really? That's awesome!" She said with a nasal voice.

"Yeah well, that's one example of the privileges that come with who I am.?" He replied, and Kim saw this as the perfect time to chime in.

"And who exactly might you be?"

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that huh? Love it? Hate it? They're about to meet! Which only means that trouble is about to come.**

**You guys still are amazing! 18 reviews in only one chapter! Seriously, you all flatter me :D I'm afraid to say I may not be updating as regularly as my other story, 'cause I'm starting the last term of school and I really need to get my grades up if I want to become a doctor someday! So, bear with me and my tardiness.**

**See you soon guys! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	3. Sneaky people

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took long to update, but life's been crazier lately. I hope I'll be able to update again this week, but my account is also messing with me a little, so sorry if I take long :/ Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brand that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Sneaky people**_

JACK

He turned around, smile plastered on his face, ready to charm yet another girl with his life story. Well, Leopoldo DiMarco's life story. However, he was taken aback with what he saw.

Right there in front of him stood one of the prettiest girls at the party for sure, and maybe one of the prettiest he had ever seen. Blonde hair in some kind of intrincated bun, big, brown eyes staring at him slightly narrowed, and nude, full lips in a thin line. Nonetheless, he didn't let this girl's beauty faze him. _'She probably is the biggest brat of all.'_

"Well, hello. My name is Leopoldo DiMarco. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it, gagging mentally at his own speech. _'I feel like such a dimwit.'_

"I'm Kim, Kim Crawford." _'Whoa! Crawford? As in the Crawfords? Isn't this her party?'_ "And I'd say it's also a pleasure to meet you, but you just stole my cupcake." _'Yep, total brat.'_

"Really? But I didn't see your name on it?" He challenged.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this is my house. So pretty much everything here is mine. I'm just letting you borrow it."

"Then, why don't you let me borrow the cupcake?" He asked, smirking down at her. She seemed to read his mind, because her eyes narrowed even more.

"Don't you dare."

But it was too late, since he was already gulping down the whole cupcake, licking his fingers in a mocking manner afterwards. He could feel her stare, more like a death glare, but he was too busy taking delight in his task of pissing her off to actually care. "Yep, delicious. Give the chef my congratulations."

"You are nothing but a-"

"HEY!"

His head snapped in the direction of that scream. _'Grace!'_ "Listen Blondie, your complains will have to wait for another time." He said before dashing off to find his sister. And he did.

She was struggling with a tall, curly haired guy who was holding her by the wrist. Jack's nostrils flared and he was instantly by her side, breaking her free from the guy's grip.

"Hey dude! Stay out of this, will ya?" The guy said.

"Frank! What's going on here?" He turned his head to see Blondie standing there, hands on her hips as if she was scolding a five year-old for stealing cookies.

"Nothing! I was just dancing with this pretty girl over here, and this dude came to interrupt us."

"Listen Frank," He snarled. "this is my sister, and she wasn't having a nice time, mostly because of you. So, before this gets ugly, I suggest you leave her alone."

"And what if I don't?"

_'This guy wants a fight. Well, he just got himself one.'_

* * *

KIM

So, turns out the cupcake guy was a total jerk. She was about to make him wish he hadn't been born, but he flew out of the scene. So, she followed him, and found him taking Frank away from a girl. _'Huh, so pretty boy here has a girl? How does she put up with him?'_ After asking Frank what was happening, the jerk threatened him, warning him to stay away from his sister. _'Oooh, they do look alike.'_ Frank challenged him though, and she was sure that cupcake boy wasn't about to back down, so she decided to step in. After all, she didn't want her party ruined.

"If you don't, you'll probably end up in a hospital or in the police station, being accused of harassment and aggression. And you don't want that, do you?" She asked him, and he gulped and shook his head. "Well, then. Leave the girl alone, and while you're at that, why don't you just leave the party?" Frank looked at her, then at the cupcake boy and his sister, and then back at her, so she glared at him, making sure he received her message, which he did, and instantly left the party.

She turned to the two siblings. "Hey girl, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied, smiling lightly. "Thanks for that."

"No problem. If someone bugs you again, just say you're a friend of mine, they'll go away instantly. Sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"Emma, Emma DiMarco." She said, extending her hand, which Kim took and shook. "I'm gonna go grab something to drink, okay?" She said, directing her head towards her brother, who only nodded, and the girl left.

"Thank you for that." His voice startled her a little.

"It's okay. Frank's a jerk like that."

"Yeah well, he's just lucky you stepped in, or else I'd have drop kicked him back into his mom's womb."

"Oh really now? Are you sure about that? Because as much of a jerk he is, Frank knows how to fight. I've seen him fight before, and he'd have snapped you in two." She stated, arms crossed and a smirk on her lips, challenging him.

"Listen Blondie, I could take that douche down in my sleep, with an arm tied to my back." He stated, taking a step towards her, though that didn't faze her at all.

"And here I thought you couldn't get anymore egocentric." She said, rolling her eyes.

"And here _I_ thought you couldn't get more annoying. Guess we were both wrong." He replied, smugly, and all she wanted to do was rip that smirk of his face, probably with a fork.

"You're lucky this is my party and I don't want it ruined, or else you wouldn't be smiling like that." He was about to respond, but she cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it. Wanna know why? 'Cause I don't care! And now, I'll go and try to find my friends, you should do the same. That is, if you have any friends." And with that, she left him there, dumbfounded, and went to search for Mae, Milton, Julie or just anyone to keep her mind away from that cocky bastard.

_'Stupid cupcake boy.'_

* * *

JACK

He couldn't believe it. _'That brat.'_ She had left him there, his mouth slightly open, with his reply caught in his throat. He huffed at her retreating form and went to find his friends, who he had lost the moment they had stepped in the party.

Looking around, he spotted Grace talking to some girls. She looked like she was having a nice time with them, and after the little incident, he decided to let her have fun. Continuing his scanning of the room, he saw Eddie, surrounded by three girls, full charm on, openly flirting with the three of them. Though they didn't seem to mind, since they were giggling and blushing and smacking him playfully every now and then. He rolled his eyes. _'That kid needs to control his hormones.'_

He was about to look for his latino best friend, but he didn't have to, since he was abruptly dragged out of the crowd by said friend, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ge'ez dude! Let go!" He said, freeing his arms from Jerry's grip. "What has gotten into you?"

"Dude, I've met the hottest girl ever. Seriously, and she isn't some air headed doll. I had been talking to her this whole time." Jerry said, excitement clear in his eyes.

"Really? Good for you man." Jack said, patting him in the back. "Who is she?"

"I don't want to say her name, someone might hear. But I'm meeting with her out in the gardens in a few minutes, so maybe you can walk by and see her." Jerry winked.

"And what exactly are you two gonna do in the gardens?" Jack said, slightly confused, though all that confusion flew away when Jerry wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Wow man, already scoring. I'm proud of you." Jack said, laughing, to which Jerry joined.

Truth be told, the both of them had always been the player type. It's not that they thought of girls as mere objects, actually quite the contrary. But, they had always believed that being teenagers is about experiences, and so, tying down to just one girl wasn't exactly in their plans.

It was also true that Jack had always had more females after him than Jerry, even though that never tore them apart. Jerry was the loud, partying type, while Jack was the mysterious, you-don't-know-me-yet-you-want-me type. So, Jerry hooking up with this hot chick while Jack didn't have any girl swooning over him, was a kinda big deal for the latino, and Jack knew it.

"Okay, I'll go sneak a peek. Just keep it PG 16 bro. I don't want to have nightmares." He chuckled.

"Dude, when we were sixteen we had done a whole lot more than what I intend on doing in those gardens."

"You're right. PG 13 it is then." They both laughed again.

"Gotta go now. Remember, try to be sneaky, don't want her parents finding out."

"Got it." He replied, though his best friend was already gone. He waited for a couple of minutes, giving Jerry enough time to have made it to the gardens, and then proceeded on making his way out himself, careful that no one saw him and decided to follow him.

Though he highly doubted nobody would notice. All these people were so stuck up in themselves that they wouldn't notice anyone leaving, unless they needed something from said person.

_'Gosh, I hate these people.'_

* * *

KIM

"Kim!" She turned in the direction of the voice, and found her ginger best friend practically flying towards her, her heels clicking loudly on the tiled floors.

"Hey Mae, I was actually looking for you. You wouldn't believe wha-"

"Whatever." Mae cut her off. "I found this really cute guy. We got to talking, and he's so funny. He's really rich also, and did I mention _hot?_ 'Cause trust me, he is. And...we're meeting now in the gardens, to, you know, get to know each other better. Can you please come check him out? You know I don't like to hook up with guys you don't approve. Pretty please?"

Kim was at a loss of words. If she had gotten this right, Mae not only did not care about what had happened to her with cupcake boy, but wanted her to approve of her new hottie, since she had this weird OCD about guys that she didn't like not being enough. She was about to say a huge, round 'no' when Mae pulled the puppy dog eyes card, breaking any defense Kim may had put up.

The blonde beauty sighed. "Okay, I'll go check him out. Just make sure I don't see anything I'll have to tell my therapist about."

Mae squealed – yeah, she did that a lot – and hugged Kim. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Just make sure no one sees you, okay? If my dad finds out, I'm doomed." She said, before taking off straight for the gardens.

After giving Mae enough time, and checking that her parents were completely out of sight, she quietly made her way to the gardens. She arrived there, and found her best friend giggling at something the guy had said. _'Okay, let's see what this dude has.'_

He was tall and broad, but not over-sized. He had raven black hair, cut short with a kind of toupee. Black eyes and defined face, he was wearing a simple yet fancy tuxedo, with a light blue shirt and a navy blue tie. He was cute and hot, as Mae had said, and he seemed to be entertaining her best friend, so Kim had to approve of him. When Mae discreetly looked her way, she only nodded and winked, and Mae's smile grew bigger before turning back to her date, and shutting him up with her own lips.

Kim rolled her eyes at her. Mae was never one to wait for things to come, she'd go around looking for them, or just plain old did whatever the heck she wanted to, and apologized afterwards, only if she had to. She was about to leave when she heard rustling around, and when she turned, she saw a shadow. _'Crap, someone saw.'_ Kim quietly followed the shadow, ready to bribe or threaten whoever had seen Mae and this guy, knowing that if Michael and Kathy found out, she wouldn't see Mae again until next year when they were both eighteen.

It's not that they didn't want her to date, of course they did. Actually, all of their parents wanted the four teenagers to find someone already, hence this party. But none of them approved of hook-ups. And, being honest, that's all Mae and Kim did. Milton and Julie were not the type, they were waiting for the right person to walk through the door, and funny enough, their person was right next to them all this time.

But not Kim and Mae. No, they believed in being free. They had never actually dated anyone, though that didn't mean they hadn't done one thing or two. But, their parents didn't know. They believed they were two little, virgin, and naive angels. They were _not_ none of the above. So, it was a secret. And a secret Kim was willing to go overboard to protect.

She finally reached the owner of the shadow and grabbed his arm, stopping him and spinning him around, only to come face to face with the one person she wasn't so sure she could bribe or threaten.

_"You?"_

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"Listen Casanova, I don't like talking to you either. But you just saw something you weren't supposed to see."

"What are you talking about?"

"Back in the gardens, you saw those two kissing." She stated, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you weren't supposed to. What were you doing out there anyways?"

"For your information, I _was_ supposed to see that, since my friend asked me to go check on the girl he was about to hook up with."

"Wait, you're friends with him?" He nodded, and she sighed. "Good, so, you're not telling anyone what happened back there right?"

"No. Why so interested, Blondie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"The girl is my best friend, and if her parents find out about that, I'm never seeing her again." She explained.

"Okay then, you don't have to worry." He was about to leave when something caught her eye. He was wearing a necklace. But not just any necklace. A leather one with a badge that said 'Jack, born in Mayville and proud.'

_'Who's Jack? Wait a second...Mayville? As in the losers neighbourhood? Why would he...OMG!'_

"You!" She yelled, pointing at him and slightly backing away from him. He turned back around and looked at her like if she had gone crazy.

"What's up now, Blondie?"

"You're a liar! You're not from Italy! You're from Mayville!" She accused, and instantly saw the fear flash through his features. She was about to start screaming at him when he put his hand over her mouth and dragged her out, where no one could hear them.

When he finally let go of her, he said. "Don't scream or I'll dive you in that fount. How did you figure it out?"

She composed herself, not showing any fear whatsoever. "Your necklace, you genius." She said, rolling her eyes. He face-palmed and she had to resist the urge to laugh at him. She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Jack, Jack Brewer. And I'm not here to do anything, we just wanted to have fun."

_'We?...OMG! Mae!'_ "That guy Mae's hooking up with is also one of you, right? And your so called sister! Oh my Gosh! I can't believe you were able to sneak in!"

"Well, it wasn't that hard you know. No guest list, and you people are really easy to imitate." He said, shrugging. He was calm, and she didn't like that one bit.

"Why are you so calm? I could rat you right now, you know?"

"But you're not going to."

"Oh really? And why are you so sure about that?"

"Because then I'd tell Mae's parents about her and Jerry." He smirked at her, knowing fully well he got her, and got her good.

"Listen Casanova, I'm not gonna rat you out, but as soon as this party is over, you take your little friends with you and never, _ever,_ step foot in my property again, got it?"

"Got it. I didn't even want to come, they dragged me in. I have no interest whatsoever in brats like you." He said, grinning at her.

"Well, is that envy I'm hearing?"

He laughed. "As if."

"Look, I don't have any interest in you and your losers either, so if we never see each other again, the better."

"You're finally saying something that makes sense. Good job, Blondie!" And with that, he left her there. She observed him on his way out, with a bounce to his step and whistling. _'Such a shame he's both a loser and a bastard, he's pretty hot.'_ Okay, so she was hormonal. So what? She was seventeen, and she was never one to deny what was obvious, and the guy was just simply sexy.

She went back to the ball room, and found him there, talking to his 'sister' and an African-American guy Kim had saw earlier. _'Oh great, there are more.'_ He looked at her from across the room and winked at her. Any other situation, Kim would have certainly blushed at a cute guy winking at her. But he wasn't just a cute guy. He was a loser that had crashed her party with a bunch of friends. So, she rolled her eyes at him.

_'Mae really needs to Google her hook-ups from now on.'_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that huh? Kim found out! Looks like Kim and Jack already share a secret hehe.**

**As always, your reviews are amazing. I don't think I can thank you all enough for all the encouragement I receive :D**

**Review and tell me what you think! Whether it's good, bad or a question, I want to hear it :)**

**See you soon guys! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	4. Dealing with the enemy

**A/N: Oh yeah baby, look who's back! And I bring you a brand new chapter with a whole new drama unleashing. I don't really know when I'll be updating, because my teachers apparently don't know the meaning of 'free time' and want to kill me with exams already :( So, yeah, I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brand that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Dealing with the enemy**_

KIM

_Knock, knock._

She shifted on her bed, rearranging the covers over her and snuggling further into the pillow.

_Knock, knock._

"Shhhh. Go away." She said barely above a whisper, refusing to open her eyes.

_SLAM!_

"KIM! I need you!"

Before she could even register what was happening, the covers were taken away from her, and she was thrown into the bathroom.

"Get ready, you and I are going for a walk." Mae stated, going to Kim's walk in closet to chose an outfit for her.

Kim groaned, knowing fully well that even if she could make it back to the bed, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. And it's not like she could get herself out of this anyways. Mae had come looking for her at 9:30 in a Sunday morning, so that only meant she was determined to do whatever she wanted to do. And right now, she wanted to talk to Kim.

After completing her morning routine, which consisted in moisturizing every inch of skin and brushing her hair to perfection, she exited the bathroom, to find her best friend sitting at the edge of the bed, her feet dangling, with a bored expression on her face. When Kim came out, Mae looked up at her and frowned at her.

"Took you long enough." She scoffed. "Now c'mon, I already chose your outfit. Go put it on so we can leave."

"Mae, I haven't even had breakfast." Kim reminded her.

"Well, we'll grab something out, I haven't eaten either. Could you just please hurry?"

"Okaaaay." She went to the outfit Mae had chosen for her, which was laying on one of her chairs. She had chose a light yellow sundress that reached mid-thigh with a pair of silver flats. She put it on without a complain, since she and Mae had always known what the other liked or didn't like. After braiding her hair and applying some light make up, she turned to her friend. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go. And this better be good Mae, I was having a great sleep."

* * *

"You _what?!_"

Mae blushed and looked away, shyness taking over her for the first time in years. "I like him. A lot."

Kim had to force herself to shut her mouth. She just couldn't process what Mae had just told her.

"Okay, let me get this straight, and please, feel free to correct if I'm wrong." She started. "You, Mae Daniela Krupnick, who never _ever_ has dated a guy, nor like one for more than a one night stand, claim that you _like_ Gerardo Viñas, a dude you met yesterday at a party and who you hooked up with at said party after talking for no longer than an hour and a half." Mae nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Mae stated.

"Mae! You barely know the guy! And yes, he's rich, cute, hot and whatever. Just like every other guy in our social ladder."

"But he's different!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah! He's sweet and funny. And he actually cared about what he was asking me, he really wanted to know. Every other guy just asks to comply, they don't give a damn. But he did."

Kim sighed. She didn't like this at all. Her friend was excited about a guy for the first time ever, and she had to bring her down. "Mae, maybe he was just really good at acting. You don't know if he actually meant all the things he said."

"Ge'ez Kim, do you really have to act like a bitch now? I'm telling you about my first crush, and all you do is punch me in the gut."

And now was when she felt horrible. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that she had a crush on a lie? That the guy she liked was a loser that had crashed the party just to have fun? It's not something you enjoy telling no one, let alone one of the people you care the most about.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt by some dude. What are you gonna do about it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you gonna call him?" She asked, hoping the answer was no because she didn't have his cell, not that he owned one. He didn't even exist.

"Well, no, I didn't get his number."

"Then I guess you can't reach him. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." She said shrugging, trying to be nonchalant, when inside she was happy-dancing all around.

"Kim, do you not know me at all?" Mae asked, looking at her as if she was dumb. "I'm not just gonna give up. I'm gonna find a way to contact him and figure this out."

"But Mae, don't you thin-"

"No, Kim. I'm not changing my mind. I'll find him and that's it. Now the question is, are you gonna help me?" She asked, a pleading look on her face.

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away. What was she supposed to say huh? 'No I'm not, because the guy you look for is not even real.' Yep, that would work. Not.

"Okay, fine. I'll help you."

"Promise me you'll do anything in your reach to make this work."

"But-"

"Promise me, Kim." Mae said, sternly.

She sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. Those two words would bring her problems. She knew it, and yet she was not doing anything to prevent it. _'I'm gonna regret this.'_

"I promise."

* * *

JACK

"What are you saying man?"

"I'm saying that I haven't slept at all because I kept thinking about her Jack. What is wrong with me?" Jerry said, falling flat on his back on top of the bed, bringing a pillow with him to bury his face in it.

"I have no idea."

"I mean, I can't like her right? She's a bitchllionaire!"

"Exactly Jerry, don't freak out over this, okay?"

"But dude, every time I close my eyes I see her in those damn gardens. And her stupid ginger hair, and her big, green eyes, and her pink lips..." Jerry said, spacing out.

Jack snapped his fingers in front of the latino, bringing him back to this world. "Dude, I think you have a crush on her."

"What? No! Nuh uh! Take that back!" Jerry replied, childish.

"Relax Jerry."

"Man, I've never crushed on a girl before. Why did it have to be one of them?" He groaned.

"Things happen. We can't control everything. The real question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, I _did_ think about going back to find her once or twice..." Jerry trailed off.

"Are you insane?!"

"C'mon man! Help me out! I really like her!"

"Jerry, that's even crazier than crashing the party. What do you expect me to do huh? Sneak into the house again and find out how to get to her?" A huge grin spread across Jerry's face, and Jack realized that he had just given him an idea. "Jerry, that was completely rhetoric. Just sarcasm. There's no way in hell I'm doing that." Jack stated, crossing his arms as if to make a point.

"Okay, I didn't want to pull this card, but you leave me no choice Brewer."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, confused as to what his best friend meant by that statement.

"You owe me."

"No I don't."

"Oh really? Remember when you hooked up with Lexi Wilson?" A flash of realization crossed Jack's face. "You left your freaking wallet in her room. But you couldn't sneak in again, because if her brother saw you near their place you'd be dead. However, it would only get worse if he saw your wallet in his little sister's bedroom. So _I_ had to risk my throat, sneak in and find the fucking wallet."

"But this is completely different!" Jack said, trying to find his way out of this mess.

"No, it's not. The only thing that changes is that I sneaked in looking for a wallet and you'll sneak in looking for a ginger hottie."

Jack opened his mouth to refuse, but the look Jerry gave him shut him up immediately. Jerry was right, he owed him. _'Great, another cheery encounter with Blondie. I'm sure she'll be just glad to see me.'_

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

He stood in front of the big gates that separated him from the villa. He needed to find a freaking way in. It was too tall to climb it up, and there were no trees close enough to help him. And he couldn't get in between the iron bars. He was starting to get frustrated, and a frustrated Jack was _not_ good. Much less when he was trying to be quiet and ninja-like.

He decided that he wouldn't be able to sneak in from the front, so he tried the back. And bingo. A wide open window was waiting for him, at the very end of one of the branches of a tree that seemed pretty easy to climb. And so he did. Being careful as to where he put his feet, he hoisted himself up, and slowly but safely, he reached the branch, and jumped through the window, landing with a _thump_ that didn't seem to bring anyone's attention.

_'Oh yeah, this is what I call ninjaness.'_

"Jack?!"

_'Talked too soon.' _He turned around and found Kim standing there, a bewildered expression on her face. "Hey there."

She came out of her trance and rose an eyebrow at him. "Really? 'Hey there'? Is that all you have to say to get out of this?"

"Get out of what?"

"I just caught you sneaking in my property. That's a crime, you know?"

"Whatever, I didn't come here to steal anything, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I can still sue you for breaking in." She threatened and he just stuck his tongue out at her, which made her roll her eyes at his childish behaviour. "Then why are you here anyways?" He was about to reply when they heard someone approaching. "C'mon quickly, get in here!" She whisper-yelled, pointing to the door she had come out from, and he didn't think twice about following her.

He assumed they had entered her room. The walls were painted a light yellow, giving it more light. There was a huge queen sized bed in the middle of the room, which was also pretty big itself. There was a vanity and a table with lots of make up on it to the right of the door. On the right wall there was a desk, and then a large window, which led to a balcony with some pretty awesome views of the forest. On the left wall there were several bookshelves and a door, which he assumed led to the bathroom. And right in front of him there was fridge surrounded by several bean bags, and another door, which was slightly open, letting him see the walk-in closet. There were a few posters here and there. It was regular teenager room. Except for the fridge. And the walk-in closet. And the balcony.

"Did it pass the test?" He turned to look at her and rose and eyebrow, not understanding the question. "The room, I mean. You have been inspecting it for five minutes straight, barely blinking or breathing."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"Thanks." She said, rolling her eyes. "Are you gonna tell me why you sneaked into my house _again_?"

"Uh yeah, that. I kinda need your help."

"Ohhh, this promises to be fun. Keep going."

He sighed. He didn't like the fact that Jerry was crushing on this ginger girl. But what he actually hated about this situation is that he was giving one of them power over him. And well, the fact that it was _her,_ only made it worse.

"Remember my friend, the one who hooked up with your ginger friend?" Something flashed through Kim's eyes, though he wasn't able to pin-point it, and just settled with continuing his explanation after she nodded. "Well, he kinda has a crush on your friend. But, he can't locate her, and I was wondering if you could help me with that?" It sounded like a question, when it must have been an statement, and he cursed himself for getting nervous over this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there! _He_ is crushing on _her?_" She asked, almost disbelieving, and he could only nod. "Oh my Gosh! She is crushing on him too!"

"Really?" He asked, not really expecting that answer. On the bright side, it would make it easier for them to figure whatever they had out. On the dark side, his best friend was about to hook up again with a bitchllionaire. Not cool.

"Yeah. And she wanted me to help her find him. Which is not good if we take in account that he doesn't even exist."

"Yep, that's a problem."

"You think, Casanova?" She asked, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"So, what do we do?"

"He's the first guy Mae's ever had a crush on."

"Yeah, same with Jerry."

"I don't want to be a crappy friend and talk her out of it, and neither do you, or else you wouldn't be here. So, I guess we're helping them figure this out." She said.

"And here comes again the problem of Gerardo Viñas not being real. Stupid Jerry with his stupid idea of crashing the stupid party." He groaned, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Okay, first, my party wasn't stupid. Second, your complaints are not helping."

"Do we tell her?" At her confused expression, he explained himself. "Do we tell Mae about Jerry not being who she think he is? I mean, she likes him for him, not for his rep, right?"

"Yes and no." She sighed. "She likes him for his personality and his looks, but she would've never given him a second glance if she didn't think he's like us."

"That's just plain stupid." He stated.

"We've been raised like this. Losers stay with losers and we stay with our people. I don't see you too fond of your friend liking one of us." She accused, and he gulped, making her smirk knowingly. "Exactly, you're just as separatist as we are. But that's beyond the point now. We need to focus in these two."

"So, we don't tell her."

"For now. We'll see how this works out. Who knows, maybe it doesn't work out, and they never see each other again. And if it does, then we tell her, because she probably wouldn't mind about that anymore."

"Probably being the key word."

"She'll need time, but she'll get over it. Trust me."

"Okay, so how do we do it? Where do we arrange the meeting?"

"Mmm, it needs to be somewhere distant, where no one from our respective neighbourhoods can recognize them. It has to be neutral."

"What about the woods?" He suggested, looking out of her window. "No one will go there."

"Yeah, that can work." She said, smiling.

"Soooo, do I tell them about you? Or should I keep it for myself?"

"I'd rather if you kept it for yourself. We both know your friends don't like me, and I don't like them. So, the less they know, the better." She said, shrugging.

"Okay. How do we keep in touch? I mean, we're going to be talking a lot for these two."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, give me your number. And make sure no one sees our conversations. We need to keep this low." She said, handing him her iPhone, which he took and dialed his number on it, then gave it back to her. "Okay, so it's settled. We'll keep each other posted about the details of the meeting. And I think that the first time we should be around, just in case things go wrong."

"Yeah, okay."

"So, how did you exactly entered the villa?"

He smirked and pointed at the tree. "You left a window open, and that tree is just asking for people to climb it."

She looked at it, realization pounding on her, but quickly shrugged. "I'll just have the branches lopped."

"No! Don't do that!" At the confused look she gave him, he explained. "It's my way in. If I ever need to come here, that's the best way."

She looked at him warily, and he could see she was debating if it was or wasn't a good idea to grant him access to the villa. Finally she nodded her approval with a sigh, in what he believed was defeat.

"Okay, the tree stays like that. But no funny business, got it? I may be blonde, but I was never dumb, much less a damsel in distress. So, if you try and mess with me, I'll make you regret it, Casanova."

He held his arms up in mock surrender. "Wouldn't think of it, Blondie."

"Good, now leave." She said with a glare, which he gladly returned.

"Gladly."

* * *

"Are you serious man?" He nodded. "WHOOOO!" Jerry cheered and started dancing all around the living room.

After his meeting with Kim, Jack had gone back to the Hide-out and told Jerry that he had it all settled. And well, the latino was clearly excited about it.

"Okay, even though I'm afraid of the answer, I'll ask. Why is Jerry so pumped?" Grace asked, entering the room with a bowl of chips in her hands and plopping down in one of the couches.

"_I_, for your information mamacita, got a _date._" The bowl dropped from Grace's hands as she stared at Jerry wide eyed and with her mouth hanging open. "Uh huh. That's right."

"What? Wh-When? How...how did this even happen?!" She asked, looking at Jack, desperately trying to find an explanation.

"How did what even happen?" Asked Eddie, as he entered the living room. "And why are there chips all over the floor?"

"Grace dropped the bowl." Jerry stated simply.

"Because he got a date!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Eddie said, a similar expression to Grace's one on his face.

"Okay, I'm starting to get offended. Why is it so surprising that I got a date?"

"Because dude, you do _not_ date. You only hook up with random girls. This is a whole new world for us."

"Jack," Grace started, looking at him. "I have a feeling you have a huge part in this, and I want to know everything. How did he get a date and with who?"

"Well, maybe you should sit down before you hear this." Eddie and Grace looked confused, but did as told. "Jerry, would you like to start?" The latino nodded and took a chair, sitting on it backwards so he could cross his arms over the back of the chair.

"So, yesterday at the party, I met this incredibly hot girl. As soon as I saw her, I knew I was getting her. What I didn't know was that she wasn't only a pretty face. We talked for mostly the whole party, and she's amazing. At one point, we went out to the gardens, and well, we kissed. And it was awesome dudes. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her the whole night, so I figured I have a crush on her."

"And that's when I come into the picture. He's crushing on her, but has absolutely no idea as to how to contact her. So, I pulled some strings and got him a date with her." Jack finished.

"Whoa." Eddie breathed.

"Okay, hold up a second." Grace said, with her hands in the air. "Are you really telling me that _he_" she pointed at Jerry. "is crushing on a girl, and that said girl, is none other than a bitchllionaire?" When the two best friends nodded, she let herself slump into the couch. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, the world might be ending soon." Chimed in Eddie.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal. I just want to see if this can work out." Jerry explained.

"Well, I'm happy for you man." Eddie said, smiling.

"Well, I'm not so happy about it, but I'll let it go. For now." Grace said. "Just one more thing though. What did you mean by 'I pulled some strings', Jack?"

The brunet gulped, but covered his nervousness quickly. "I have my ways."

"Do your ways happen to have a name?"

"Yes they do. Which doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you."

"Grace, let it go. His contact wants to stay in the shadows and I'm okay with it as long as he or she helps me meet with Mae."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say Mae? As in Mae Krupnick?" Eddie asked, his eyes big as plates.

"Yeah, that's her. Why?"

"Dude, if her parents catch you, you're in for one hell of a ride. How did you even score with one of the hottest, richest and most feared girls in town?"

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." Jerry said, popping his collar.

"And, she thinks you're rich." Grace finished for him.

"Yeah, that too."

"Which is a huge problem, because now you have to perfect that backup story of yours, all the way to the day Gerardo was supposedly born. And you can't mess it up Jerry. If she finds out that you're not who you say you are, my contact says you'll wish you were never born." Jack said.

"Ge'ez man, great way to calm my nerves." Jerry said, rolling his eyes. "But you're right. This has to be the stunt of my life people. I _need_ to know if this can work out."

"Okay then, lets get started." Eddie said, and Grace nodded.

_'This is going to be a looong day.'_

* * *

KIM

"I hope you have a good reason to call me in here now, because if you don't remember, I'm quite busy trying to find my crush."

"Oh, so you don't want to hear how I already found him?" Kim asked, a smirk making its way to her features.

"You what?!" Mae squealed. "How?"

"A common, _friend_, I guess. Lets just say, I got you a date with him, because it turns out he's also eager to see you again." Kim said, smiling.

"Really? When is the date? And where? What am I supposed to wear? And wh-"

"MAE! Would you calm down?"

"Hehe, sorry." Mae said, sheepishly.

"Okay, so he wants privacy, so whenever you two meet, it'll take place in the woods. Your date is tomorrow at half past six, and you can wear whatever you want."

"Oooh, the woods. How romantic!" Mae said, dreamily.

"Yeah, and uncomfortable."

Mae threw a pillow at her friend. "Stop trying to ruin my mood! And help me choose my outfit."

Kim groaned. "But Mae, the date is tomorrow! You have plenty of time to choose it."

"I want it to be perfect, so we're going now."

She groaned again and fell to the bed. "But I don't want to go all the way to your house!" She whined.

"I don't care. You either come to my house, or I'll have the service bring my whole closet, shoes and everything, here."

Kim slowly got up to glare at her friend. "Well played, young padawan."

Mae bowed at her. "I learnt from the best blackmailer." She winked at her and Kim laughed. "And now, lets go! Vite, vite!"

_'Oh boy, what did I got myself into?'_

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think huh? Playing extreme matchmaker. This will sure bring a whole new set of problems to these two. But hey, that's why we all love drama.**

**Your reviews are as great as always :D Seriously, you all know how to compliment someone. And I also like the ones that cut straight to chase, like' more plz'. I got your message fella! :)**

**See you as soon as possible! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	5. Picnics and interrogations

**A/N: Heeeeeeey everyone, I'm finally back! Whooooo! So, school finally ended, I'm officially on summer vacation, and I'm pumped up! Again, i'm really sorry for the delay, but I couldn't talk my parents out of the whole parental control crap. Anyways, I hope y'all don't hate me too much and still follow this story! And I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brand that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Picnics and interrogations**_

KIM

_'Kill. Me. Now.'_

Here she was, in the middle of a forest, wearing a skirt and _heels_, just 'cause she's that bright you know? And let's not forget about her more than excited best friend, who was annoying the hell out of her.

"What if he doesn't come?" Mae asked for the fifth time in the last three minutes. Kim rubbed her temples in an attempt to sooth herself, or else she was sure the date wouldn't take place. Mostly because it's hard to have dinner while you're in a coffin.

"Mae, for the last time, he'll come." She turned to face her friend, giving her a reassuring smile, which the ginger returned. She looked her up and down, admiring the outfit. After two and a half tiring hours, they had finally found the perfect one. The grey, short sleeved, off-the-shoulder dress hugged Mae's frame perfectly, ending right above her knees. It was paired up with some black wedges that matched the black diamond necklace she was wearing. Her ginger hair was down, soft waves framing her face, which had a little make up on, looking natural but flawless.

"But what if he-"

"MAE!" She yelled at her.

The ginger held her arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Calming down. Got it." In that exact moment, they heard rustling around the bushes. They both looked in that direction, and after wishing her best friend good luck, Kim left hiding behind some trees. A couple of seconds, a teenage boy emerged from the bushes.

"Finally." Kim muttered under her breath.

"Already eager to be alone with me, Blondie?"

Her heart skipped a bit at the sound of a male voice coming from beside her, though it quickly passed after she remembered that the deal was to stay around to check on them. _With him._ Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'd much rather be waxing my legs right now than spend time with you."

"Oh, so you wax your legs. Anywhere else where you use wax?" He asked teasingly, trying to edge her on, but she was already ahead of him.

"I don't need it anywhere else. _Anywhere._" She winked at him, and his jaw dropped slightly. _'Oh yeah. Touch down! Suck it up Casanova.'_ Before he could retort anything back at her, she said. "And now lets go, we gotta give these two some alone time." And she turned around and left, leaving a dumbfounded Jack looking at her retreating form, cursing her in his mind.

After doing a couple of turns, Kim got to a clear from where you could hear and see the date. Jack got there a couple minutes after her, whistling, annoying her without even trying.

"Would you stop?! They're gonna hear us!" She whisper-yelled at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her. "Wow, very mature."

"Funny, the rest of the girls never complain when I do that." He said, winking at her.

"Ew, gross."

"Really? Maybe I'll have to change your mind."

_'Whenever you want Casanova...Whoa! Where on Earth did that come from? Damn it, he's looking at me. Say something!'_

"Not even in your wildest dreams will you ever get close to touching me."

"You'll swallow those words. Just wait."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. Let's keep an eye on these two. I hope your friend doesn't screw it up."

He got up and sat on the grass next to her. "Trust me, he won't. I've never seen Jerry so focused in my whole life."

The duo sat there, watching the scene before them unravel. Jerry and Mae seemed to be having a great time. They were having your cliché picnic date, though they didn't seem to care how typical it was, only caring about the other one.

"Do you ever think twice about what you wear?" Jack suddenly asked from beside her, making he turn her head towards him and raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, stilettos and a skirt aren't exactly the best outfit to go out in the woods."

"I just wear what I feel like wearing. It depends on how I'm feeling that day, not where I'll be going." She explained. "And today I was feeling like a celebrity, so I can wear this if I want to."

"It's still stupid." He said, shrugging.

"Well, so are you, and I'm not here reminding it every second, am I?" She retorted back, earning a glare from him.

He was about to reply, but he realized something. She looked at him funny, wondering what the hell could be going on in his little mind. "Kim." She hummed her response. "Why is it so quiet?"

It was true, though she hadn't realized it until now. She abruptly turned her head in the direction of the clear Jerry and Mae were having their date, only to find it completely abandoned. She quickly stood up, crossing the clear she was in and making her way back to the set up picnic, Jack hot on her trail.

But the love birds were nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did those two go?!" Jack shrugged, as confused and oblivious as her. "I swear, if your friend has kidnapped her to ask for a ransom I will-"

"Will you calm down?! He hasn't kidnapped her! Let's just look around and I'm sure we'll-" He stopped mid-sentence, and Kim rose an eyebrow at him.

"We'll what?" She pushed him, only to have him shush her. "Hey! Don't you shush me!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what?"

"That." She focused a bit and heard some noises, though she couldn't exactly place what they were. "Let's go, I think that's them!" He exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her in the direction the noises were coming from.

As they advanced into the woods, the noises became and louder and clearer, and Kim suddenly stopped, making Jack halt as well. _'Are those noises...? Oh dear God! Please no!'_

"What is it? Why did you stop?" He asked her, and she could only open and close her mouth like a fish. _'Wow, smooth and sexy as ever Kim. Wait! I don't care about being sexy in front of him!'_

Instead of replying, she just started walking again in the direction of the noises, being careful to not make herself noticed, and peeked from behind the bushes, only to scrunch her face up in disgust. Jack followed suit and placed himself right behind her, his breath tickling her neck and giving her goosebumps.

"Oh God! Really?" He whispered. "Couldn't they have waited until like the third date or something?"

"What I don't get is why wouldn't they go elsewhere. Like seriously, doing _it_ in the middle of the _woods_. Now that can't be very comfortable." She stated, getting up from her spot, accidentally bumping her back into Jack's chest, though she was quickly to shut her mind off before it started going wild with dirty thoughts.

"Well, I guess they won't need us to chaperone that part of the date." Jack chuckled while they made their way back to the picnic. Once they arrived, he whistled his amusement. "Damn, they didn't even got to the second plate."

Kim laughed. "Yeah well, Mae was never one to wait around."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"Hey, your friend could've been a gentleman and said that he didn't want to rush things." She shot back at him.

"He's a teenage boy. Do you really think he's going to turn an offer like that from the girl he's crushing on down? He'd probably have paid if she had asked him to."

"Yeah, I'm not really surprised. You boys are simple like that." She said with an innocent smile aimed at him.

"Ha ha. So funny."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "I just hope they don't go for a second round, I wanna go home already."

"What? But I thought we were having fun." He said in mock offense.

"You? Thinking? Please, don't make me laugh." She shot right back at him.

"Excuse me? Who is the blonde here?"

"Hey!" She said, standing up. "Don't you dare to use that stereotype with me!"

He stood up as well, arms crossed, confidence and cockyness emanating from every inch of his body. "Well, you really make it easy to use. Like, no one in his right mind would choose that outfit to go out in the woods. But, what can we expect from a spoiled, airheaded _doll?_"

She scoffed at him and flipped him the finger before turning her back on him and walking to the other side of the clear, as far away from him as possible, while he just rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

She sat down, her back against a tree and glared his way, her mind already going wild with ideas to torture him and then kill him. Like, who does he think he is to talk to her like that? He's a _loser._ A nobody. He ain't got nothing on her, and yet he walks around like if he owned the place.

_'Mae, you owe me. Big time.'_

* * *

JACK

"There you are! C'mon spill it! I want every single detail." Grace said, practically jumping them the moment they step foot in the Hide-out. She grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them to the living room, pushing them down into one of the couches and settling herself on the other one. "Well, start!"

"Are they here yet?" Eddie asked, coming down the stairs, an amused look taking over his features when he saw the two best friends on the couch, which then turned into a knowing smirk. "Well, well, well, Jerry. You have your poker face on. Which means you're obviously trying to hide something from us."

"What? No, I'm not." The latino defended childly, and Jack rolled his eyes. _'Way to make it obvious Jer.'_

"Just start with the story guys!" Grace whined like a five-year-old.

Eddie walked over to the couch she was in and lifted her legs up so he could sit, settling them on his lap afterwards, making Grace blush and Jack silently laugh at her.

"So, I got there and she was already waiting for me."

"Wow, what a gentleman, making the girl wait for you." Grace said, rolling her eyes.

"Grace, if you're gonna cut me off with a snarky comment all the time, I might as well just don't tell you anything." Jerry retorted, and she held her arms up in surrender before signaling him to go on. "Good girl. So, we were having a picnic." Grace opened her mouth, only to be stooped by Jerry. "Grace, don't." She scowled and slumped further into the couch, getting more comfortable. "The picnic was going great, we were having a lot of fun, talking about anything."

"Did she ask you about your life?" Asked Eddie, and Jerry sighed.

"A couple of times. I didn't like lying to her, but it's the only way I'll get a chance with her. Anyways, we ate, we talked and we laughed. All in all, it was a great date." Jerry finished with a smile. He was about to get up and leave, but Eddie stopped him.

"Whoa, hold up there! I know you're hiding something Jerry, and you better spill it."

"Or what?" Jerry challenged him, and Eddie just shrugged, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Or I'll let Grace get it out of you." Jerry's eyes widened and he gulped loudly, already knowing what the petite brunette was capable of when she wanted information.

"Dude, just tell them. It's not like they don't expect it." Jack said, and Jerry sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"At some point in the middle of our talking, we kissed." Grace 'aaaaw'-ed at him and Eddie cheered him on. "And then the kiss got heated, and well, I'm not gonna get into details, so let's just say she ended up being knocked into the grass." Cue to Grace's and Eddie's mouths to hit the floor.

"You two _what?_" Grace shrieked, getting up.

"Dude, on the first date? In the middle of the woods?" Eddie asked. "I don't know if I have to be disappointed in you for being like that, or proud of you for getting some on the first date in the woods." He chuckled, and Grace smacked his arm, obviously grossed out by the comment.

Jack, who had been extremely quiet throughout the story, already knowing every single detail, and he means _every single detail_, laughed at the scene in front of him. "Jerry, you forgot to tell them you got yourself a second date with her." At this point, Eddie got up and fist bumped his friend while Grace just muttered about how she'll never understand what girls see in Jerry.

After the excitement and laughter had died down, Jerry frowned, and Grace noticed.

"Hey Jer, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm curious about one thing." Everyone nodded at him to go on, and that's when he turned to Jack, a questioning look on his face. "What were you doing while I was on the date? I mean, you obviously stayed around, or else you would've taken longer to meet me after it ended."

_'Crap, crap, crap! C'mon brain, think of something!'_ "Well, I was just chilling a bit you know? The woods really relax me." _'Really? Is that the best you can come up with?'_

"Mm-hm. Nice try Jack. Spill it." Grace ordered, her arms crossed under her chest, taking a very similar stance to the one he gets when he's being serious. _'She spends way too much time with me.'_

He sighed, knowing there was no way out. "Well, I was with my contact."

"And what did you two do all that time?"

"Just talk." He said, getting disbelieving looks from everyone in the room, so he just shrugged. "She's not exactly the fun type."

"Wait a second. _She?_" Eddie asked, and Jack smacked himself mentally for being stupid enough to let that slip.

"Yes, she. And that's all you're gonna get. No name, no description, no nothing." And with that, he stood up and left the room, barely paying attention to Jerry telling them to back off or the contact would leave and he wouldn't get to see Mae again.

That had been way too close for his liking, he needed to be more careful about her. Like, if the found out his contact was Kim Crawford, it wouldn't be pretty. And they'd tease him about crushing on her, which he already tells you he is _not_, and he'd never hear the end of it.

He got to his room and flopped on his bed, not even bothering to lock the door. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind going through the day's events, and he sighed. He had never seen Jerry so happy. Sure, it wasn't the best situation, let alone an easy one, but his best friend, no scratch that, his brother was happy. And so what, he had to endure a petite, feisty, snob blonde. He'd do it a thousand times again if Jerry needed him to. After all, that's what bros are for.

Kim. She was a pain in the ass. A really hot, intriguing, pain in the ass. Don't get him wrong, he didn't have any feelings for her, not at all. But any human being with functional eyes could tell you she was hot. It wasn't an opinion, it was a fact. And while he didn't like her, he felt himself being attracted to her. Of course, those were his hormones controlling his body and also the way she handled herself. She knew what she wanted, and as any other bitchllionaire, she'd get it. What made her different from others, and probably the worst of them all, was that she wasn't scared to get herself in tricky situations, like the one they were in.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to a much needed nap, before the thoughts about the blonde gave him a headache. He didn't like her, not one bit, and that was final. And if he could, he'd pay to not see her again.

What the troubled teenager didn't know was that fate had a really sick sense of humor. He was too tired to realize it at the time, but he'd be seeing a lot of Kim from now on. After all, Jerry and Mae had planned a second date. When he did realize it, his eyes snapped open and he groaned.

_'Great, here comes the headache.'_

* * *

KIM

"C'mon Kim! Tell me who he is!" Mae pleaded, but Kim just shook her head at her. "But I told you everything about my date!"

Kim cringed. "Yeah, I didn't need that much detail, you know? And still, I'm not revealing who he is. He wants to stay out of the radar, and if you want to keep seeing Gerardo-"

"Jerry." Mae stated, and Kim looked at her confused. "He asked me to call him Jerry, Gerardo it's too formal." She explained.

"Okay, well, if you want to keep seeing _Jerry_, you'll have to let it go. Understood?" Mae sighed in defeat and nodded, and Kim smiled at her. "Hey, I'm just doing what's best for your relationship okay?" Mae smiled at her and hugged her.

"I know, thanks Kimmers." She said, breaking apart from their embrace, just in time for Julie and Milton to enter the room.

"Thanks for what?" Julie inquired, curiosity kicking in.

"Nothing." They both replied, earning funny looks from the other two teenagers.

"C'mon lil' sis. Just tell me before I go to mum and make her ask you."

Mae gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, you know I would." Milton replied, smirking. Julie laughed at this.

"Milton, I think you spend a bit too much time with Kim." They all laughed at this, mostly because it was true. He had just pulled off a basic Crawford threat successfully on his own sister. "Now, are you gonna tell us, or should I let Kim 2.0 over here go get his mum?"

The two girls looked at each other, guilty looks on their faces, and sighed. "Mae got a date." Kim said.

"What? With who?" Milton asked, his over protective brother side showing.

"It's a guy I met at the party the other day. We talked and he was really interesting, not to mention _hot_. But I lost track of him after the party, and Kim over here has found him and prepared a date for us. That's why I was thanking her."

"So you two were not trying to find new stores to buy in, you were on the date." Julie accused.

"Yep." Kim answered. "Look, I know we should've told you, but he's Mae's first crush, and the less people knowing about it the better. I don't even want to imagine what'll happen if your parents find out."

"Awwww! Mae's got a crush!" Julie cooed, and Mae both blushed and glared at her nerdy best friend.

"Well, you talk like if I was the only one, _Julie._" She retorted back, and Julie stuck her tongue out at her, trying to hide her own blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Milton.

"You have a crush on someone Julie?" He asked, trying to pass it off as simple curiosity, which Kim knew was in reality jealousy all over the place.

"Well, yeah." Julie said, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. "But it's not like he's ever going to like me back."

"Well, it's his loss then." He said, and quickly turned his attention back to Mae. "And what did exactly happen in this so called date?"

Mae and Kim looked at each other and then back at them. "I'm not really sure you want to know Milton." Kim said sheepishly.

"Okay, now I have to know." He stated, and Julie nodded her approval.

Mae sighed. "Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you. We had a picnic in the woods, we talked, we kissed and we...well...you know..." She said, making weird movements with her hands.

"You what?" Julie asked, her head tilting to the side, obviously not getting what the ginger was saying. Milton had a thoughtful look on his face, and suddenly, his eyes widen in realization.

"GAAAAH!"

"Milton! Shut it!" Kim ordered.

"Why is he yelling?" Julie asked, concerned.

"You...he...you two..." He trailed off, not finding it in him to actually say it out loud.

Mae grinned at him. "Told you you didn't want to know."

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Julie asked, exasperated, not liking the feeling of being out of the loop. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You know, for being so smart Jules, you sure are pretty oblivious at times." She said, standing up and going to the best friend, whispering something in her ear, a expression of realization striking the petite genius features.

"MAE! On the first date? Seriously?" Julie reprimanded.

"What can I say? The guy's pretty much asking for it, with his ridiculously good looks and hot body." She shrugged, and Kim had to laugh, being the only one that understood the ginger's situation.

"I wanna meet him." Milton stated.

"Yeah, so do I." Julie chimed in.

Kim quickly jumped in. "Nu huh. No way. Forget it."

"At least not yet. It's only our second date." Mae said.

"Mae! We don't need this to be more complicated than it already is!"

"Kim, they're our best friends and my brother. If anything, they'll help us. But you're not meeting him just yet. I still haven't figured out where this is headed."

"Fine." Milton gave in. "But not any further than the third date without meeting him, got it?" Mae nodded at him, and he rubbed his temples. "Now I'm gonna leave and try to get the image of you two doing..._that_...out of my head." He said, leaving the room afterwards, the three girls laughing at him.

"Okay girl! I want details!" Julie said excited, flopping on the bed next to Mae.

"Oh no, trust me, you don't." Kim said, shivering at the memory of the sight of the in the woods.

"Oh, shut up Kim." Mae nudged her before going full on with the story.

Kim tuned out, she already knew more than she wanted. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, a guilty feeling. Her best friend was getting excited over a lie. She was sure that if Mae really liked Jerry, she wouldn't mind him not being rich. But to get there, they had to lie, and she didn't like it. She looked over at her best friends, laughing over something Mae had said and sighed.

_'I hope you can forgive me.'_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, how was that? Jerry and Mae getting it on already? Ahhh, these teenagers nowadays xD Anyways, expect more to come, because I fell like I owe you guys, so I'll try to update soon.**

**As always, your reviews, favorites and follows make me the happiest girl alive, even though I wasn't around for a while. You really are great guys, seriously.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**See you soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	6. Way too close

**A/N: Oh yeah, another chapter! So, first of all, a guest reviewer (Kickluvr) didn't get the last chapter because of Jack and Kim's attitude towards each other. That's how they are. They're not mean people, but they act mean towards each other because they're full of stereotypes. Well, I hope that's clear. I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it _or any other registered brand that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Way too close**_

KIM

Ahhh, life was good. School hadn't started yet, so even though it was Tuesday she had slept in, and just spent her morning in the pool, tanning under the California sun. She hadn't been bothered by her father telling her to cover herself up just in case there were onlookers, or her mother telling her about her friend's son who was _so_ polite and _so_ nice and a bunch of other things Kim didn't give a damn about. Not even Mae and her...let's call it affair for lack of a better word, had disturbed her today.

She was sure today couldn't get any better. And, as if someone had read her mind, her phone buzzed, proving her wrong.

**Hey Kim! It was really nice seeing you the other day, and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out so we can actually talk and not be interrupted this time.**

_'O. M. G. I can't believe that he...eeeeeeeeeep!'_ She got up and started doing a little happy dance, until she realized she still hadn't respond to the text. _'I should probably stop squealing in my mind and reply. Yep, sounds like a plan.'_ She quickly typed her reply, obviously agreeing to this...whatever it was and arranging the details. Once everything was settled, she flopped back onto her hammock, a happy, satisfied sigh escaping her lips.

"Well, well, well, someone's happy." Mae stated while making her way over the hammocks that were next to Kim's, closely followed by Milton and Julie, who had been in deep conversation until they had seen the blonde's bright – and quite creepy if you ask them – chesire grin. "Care to share why?"

Kim sighed again and held her phone against her chest. "Guess who just got a text from Ricky Weaver?"

"No way!" Julie exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"He said that it had been nice running into each other..." Julie beamed at her while Mae gave her a knowing smirk, perfectly aware of the fact that he didn't only text that. "...and that he wanted to see me again!"

"Oh yeah baby, my girl's got game!" Mae said, and Kim nudged her while they all burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" She said, trying to hide the slight bush that had crept onto her cheeks.

"Oooooh Kim and Ricky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Mae teased, and Julie snorted at that.

"Well, if they're anything like you, kissing won't be the only thing they do in that tree."

There was a silence as everyone observed the nerdy girl, who'd hardly ever sass anyone, let alone sass her best friend about sex.

"Ummm Mae?" Said girl looked at Kim. "The pool's right over there, in case you need some water for that BURN!" She got up and high fived Julie, while Milton tried to stifle a laugh at her twin's dumbfounded expression, a cherry color making its way to her cheeks. Once the laughter had died down, he turned to Kim.

"So, are you sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I? Have you not seen him?"

"I didn't mean if you were sure you were attracted to him. I meant if you're sure you want to go to a date with him. Last time I checked, you didn't do the whole dating thing."

"Yeah well, neither did Mae." She simply shrugged.

"Yeah, the world must be coming to an end. I mean, Mae Daniela Krupnick and Kimberly Anne Crawford are considering a long term relationship." Julie teased.

"Okay, what has gotten into you?" Kim said, throwing her the cushion she was resting her head on. "Where's the sweet, nerdy, sympathetic girl I've spent my whole life with?"

Julie shrugged and smiled. "You two have rubbed off on me, so technically, all of this is you. You are sassing yourselves through me."

"Okay, that was confusing." Mae said. "But anyways, so what if we try to commit to one guy? You've been trying to talk us out of one night stands ever since you found out!"

"I know, I know. But it's still weird. I mean, if you two become responsible, who are we gonna scold?" Milton asked, a playful smile tugging at his lips, receiving a glare from Mae, who stuck her tongue at him.

"Guys, I'm sure about this okay? I like Ricky, he's cute, has money, and he's really nice to me. Plus, he has good enough taste to be interested in moi."

"Oh my gosh, you're such a show-off!"

The group started laughing and throwing stuff at each other, until all of them ended up in the pool, a splash war full on, all the drama that was going on in their lives long forgotten.

But Kim had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if telling her she had just made the wrong choice, though she couldn't figure out why. However, she passed it off as fear for her first real date ever, and continued to have fun.

_'It's going to be amazing...right?'_

* * *

"Thank you." She said as she sat down on the chair he had held out for her.

"No problem." He answered with a charming smile, taking the seat in front of her.

"Hello, would you like to order something?" A waitress with long black hair and soft honey eyes asked them, eyeing Ricky up and down before smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Yeah, I'd like a frapuccino. Kim?"

"Mmm, I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a piece of red velvet cake please."

"Okay, coming right up." The waitress left and Ricky chuckled quietly.

"What?"

"I just find amusing how that waitress hasn't got the hint that this is a date and she still tries to flirt with me."

"Oh well, some girls are helpless like that."

"So, Kim, tell me, what are your future plans?"

"Wow, what an easy question." She said playfully. "Well, after high school I plan on going to college and get a degree in Arts."

"Arts?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to become a fashion designer. What about you?"

"After I graduate I'll take a couple of years to travel around the world and just have fun, and then I'll take over one of my dad's companies."

"Seems like you have all your future planned out. What about family? Do you plan on getting married?"

"Is that a proposition Kim?" He teased and they shared a laugh. "Well, I haven't really thought much about it, but yes, I'd like to find that special girl and spend with her the rest of my life. The American life, you know? Big house with a white fence, front yard and backyard with freshly cut grass, kids, dog and all that."

"You know, for someone who hasn't thought much about it, you sure have a pretty good idea of what you want."

"Yeah, well, I guess. What about you?"

"Me? I don't know. I do want to get married, but it has to be a really special guy, someone that can keep me interested long enough for me to say yes, and that doesn't make my life a horrible routine."

"Well, whoever that special guy is, he sure will be lucky." He said, winking at her, and earning a blush from the blonde.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a flirt ?"

He laughed at this. "Maybe. Hey, when you finish that, how about we go for a walk?"

She hadn't really paid attention to that, being to busy stuffing herself with the last of her cake. She looked up at him, and with her mouth still full, she asked "What?"

He laughed at her. "I was asking if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

She grinned and swallowed what was left of the cake. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll go pay the bill. Be right back." He made his way to the counter, where the same waitress that had served them was. She looked at him flirtatiously again, and took his money, then gave him his change, subtly adding a piece of paper between the bills. This didn't go unnoticed by him, who assumed the paper contained the pretty girl's number, and then smirked at her and winked, before going back to the waiting beauty that was his date. "You ready?"

* * *

"Really girls, he's such a gentleman." She sighed, flopping on her bed, still clad in the soft green dress she had worn to the date, her hair tied up in a half up-do, letting half of it fall out freely.

"Okay, never in my _life_ would I have imagined that _you_ would say that about a guy. Usually it's like 'he knew what he was doing' or 'you wouldn't believe the things he did to me'." Mae said.

"Well, he was. While we were walking, he held my hand. And then insisted in walking me home."

"Did he kiss you?" Julie asked.

"No, just a peck on the cheek. I think he doesn't want to rush things. But that's good, I don't want to either."

"Yeah, it's better that way." Mae agreed.

"Well, well, look at you two. What happened to the girls that would sleep with a guy they had only met a couple of hours before?" She teased, earning a glare from Kim and a stuffed bear thrown at her by Mae.

"Well, those girls have met really nice guys. Speaking of which, Kim, have you talked to your contact already about my date?"

Kim facepalmed. "Gosh, I'm sorry Mae. With all this Ricky thing I completely forgot. I'll contact him tonight and get you the details tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Now, c'mon, keep telling us about the date!"

"Okay, okay, settle down girls." She laughed at their enthusiasm. She started telling them everything about the date, from the moment they entered the cafe, to where they held hands, and even had someone draw a cartoon of them, to when he walked her home. Her two best friends looked at her as if they were five-year-olds eager to know if Snowhite did or did not wake up.

After being done, the both of them started talking at the same time, already thinking of the outfit she'd wear for their next date or what they could do, and even scheming about getting him to kiss her. She shook her head at them.

_'Gotta love them.'_

* * *

"Jack."

"Kim."

"We need to talk about their second date."

"Well, have you thought of anything?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather discuss this in person."

"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?"

"Because you want to talk about it in person?"

"Yeah, but why do you have to come here? Last time it was here. Now it's turn for me to go to wherever you live. Besides, my parents will be here tomorrow, we could get caught."

"Alright, alright. I'll give you directions, do you have paper and a pen?"

"Yep." After scribbling down the instructions, she repeated them out loud to make sure there weren't any mistakes. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't dream too much about me Blondie."

"Only if I have nightmares Casanova."

* * *

"Emm ew! What is that smell?"

He shrugged. "I think Jerry didn't do the wash up last night, so that's probably what we had for dinner."

"Well, it's disgusting. But then again, so are you."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, what had you thought for their second date?"

"Well, it needs to be somewhere private, and there's this really cute cabin not far from here, that has a beautiful pond, and only me and my friends know about it."

"You really want to take them somewhere with beds?" He snorted, and she sneered a bit.

"Well, discomfort ain't going to stop them as you could see, so might as well make sure they don't break any bones."

"I guess you're right."

"Please, I'm always right." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and making him roll his eyes.

"Whatever Blondie, just tel-" He was cut off by the sound of a door being shut. "Shit, someone's coming! C'mon, we gotta hide!" He quickly grabbed her hand and guided her to the kitchen, pushing her into a larder and quietly shutting the door after him.

"Okay, I get that _I_ need to hide, but why exactly are _you_ hiding as well? I mean, you live here."

"Yeah, but in order to meet you I had told them I was visiting my grandma, so I can't exactly be here either."

"Oh. Well, what now?"

"Well, now we..." He put his ear on the door, trying to hear what was going on on the other side.

"We what?"

"Shhhh!"

"Ugh! Will you stop shushing me!" Suddenly, he was pressed against her , one of his hands on her mouth, preventing her from talking. The door burst open, and the African-American guy she remembered from the party came in, quickly taking a bag of some snack and closing the door after him.

When they were alone again, Jack took his hand off her mouth. "That was way too close." He was still pressed against her, her back hitting the wall of the furthest corner in the larder, leaving her barely any room to breathe properly.

"No, _you_ are way too close."

He smirked at her, not moving. "Please, don't act like if you didn't love it."

"It's not acting. I don't." She scoffed.

"Really?" He said, putting both of his hands on either side of her head, pressing up a bit more against her. "Are you really gonna de-AAAH!"

She was also screaming. Why?, you may ask. Well, you usually scream when you're sliding down a ramp you didn't even know was there. They finally came to a halt, her landing on top of him, their arms awkwardly wrapped around each other, her head tucked in his chest. She slowly looked up at him, then down at their intertwined bodies, and quickly got up, untangling herself from him and dusting herself off.

"Are you okay?" He asked also getting up.

"Yeah. Wait, no I'm not. I just slid down a huge ramp full of dirt. Where the hell are we?!"

"I honestly don't know." He answered. "I've never been down here before."

"Great, so now I'm lost in God-knows-where with _you._"

"We're not lost."

"Well, I wouldn't know since it's pitch black in here!"

"Feel around the walls and try to find a torch." She did as she was told, and sure enough found a torch hanging on the wall.

"I found one." She said, taking it towards him. "But how are we gonna light it up?" He took it from her hands and suddenly, the torch was burning. "How did you...?"

"It's called a lighter." He said, showing it to her.

"You smoke? Wait, why am I surprised, you're disgusting like that."

"No, I don't smoke. But it comes in handy when a pretty girl that smokes asks you for fire." She rolled her eyes at his antics. _'So desperate.'_ "Now c'mon, lets go that way and see where this takes."

The walk was pretty quiet, and well, awkward. They barely exchanged a couple of words, not even insults, both of them too busy in not tripping over anything. They came to the end of the path, and found themselves staring at another ramp and a set of stairs sculpted in the rock. They quietly made their way up the stairs and found a door. After glancing at each other briefly, Jack pushed the door opened and walk through it, Kim right behind him.

"Wait a second." She said the moment she took a clear glance at the place they were in. "Why are we in my shed?"

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes and walked through the shed, making her way to another door, which she opened, revealing her backyard to a really confused Jack. "That's what I'm talking about."

After recovering from the shock, Jack thought about it for a bit. "I guess the Hide-out and your house are connected by those tunnels."

"Are you kidding me? What is this? 'The Goonies'?"

"That's probably what happened." He said, deep in thought.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"There's this legend about the Hide-out being haunted because the people that lived there suddenly disappeared. No one saw them leave, so they assumed the house had spirits or something. I'm guessing that whoever lived in that house found these tunnels and came here, going on with their lives without telling anyone."

"That actually makes sense." She said, going to the back of the shed where the door to the tunnels was. "I guess now it'll be easier for us to meet."

"Oh, so you want us to meet regularly?" He asked, a smirk gracing his features, knowing full well he was pushing her buttons. _'Bastard.'_

"Not even in your wildest dreams. Anyways, the cabin is in the mountain. I'll text you a map with the directions. Make sure Jerry is there tomorrow at eleven o'clock. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, now leave." She said, pointing at the door.

But suddenly, she was -yet again- being pressed against a wall, and without giving her time to process it, a pair of lips were on hers, kissing her. _He_ _was_ _kissing her._ Who did the bastard think he was? _'Though he is actually a really good kisser...'_ Her mind was losing power over her body, and just when she was about to kiss back and actually enjoy it – well, enjoy it more than she already was -, his lips were gone, and he softly whispered in her ear "Told you you _loved_ the closeness, Blondie." And just like that, he was gone down the stairs.

She was still leaning against the wall, breathing a bit heavily, her mind running a thousand miles per minute trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. And suddenly, it all clicked.

He was trying to piss her off. That stupid remark right before he left, regarding one of their previous arguments. He was trying to push her until she snapped at him, just because he enjoyed seeing her fuming. _'I can't believe that jerk! How could he kiss me?!'_ And then, she swore she was going crazy, because a little voice in the back of her mind told her that she was actually pissed that kissing was all he had done.

She shook herself out of that internal debate, already sensing a headache coming over, and exited the shed, going straight to her room and falling onto the bed. The voice inside of her head was crazy. She was mad because a _loser_ had thought that he was good enough to _kiss her_ without permission. She put a pillow to her face and screamt, letting her frustration out.

_'I'm going to destroy you Brewer!'_

* * *

JACK

He smirked to himself as he made his way back to the Hide-out, lighting up the rest of the torches that were on the walls. The look on her face when he pulled away had been photo-worthy. He didn't exactly know what had come over him, but he had just gone with it. She had declared he was disgusting and that she didn't want him close to her. Well, that was _not_ was her _tongue_ was about to tell him when he pulled away, that's for sure.

When he reached the ramp, he also saw a set of stairs he hadn't noticed before due to the lack of light. He quietly made his way up and found himself in the basement. _'Huh, should've seen this coming.' _He went to the stairs, and after making sure no one was on the other side of the door, he made a run for it and exited the house without being seen.

After regaining his breath, he casually strode into the house, making himself noticeable but not too obvious.

"Hey Jack." Grace greeted from the couch where she was painting her nails. Eddie just nodded his greeting, being to focused on lifting the 5 pound weight with his left arm, going over his daily routine of training.

"Sup dude." Said Jerry, coming from the kitchen with a really gross looking sandwich. "How was your grandma?"

"Ehm, she was fine, she always is. Anyways, Jerry, while I was there I talked to my contact." The latino's eyes lit up, and he smiled brightly. "I arranged the date for tomorrow. It's in a cabin, in the mountain. It's really private and there's a pond or something."

"A pond? Whoooo! Skinny dipping with ma lady!" He said, flopping himself in the same couch Grace was, making her stumble and paint half of her feet with deep purple polish.

"Ugh! Jerry! Look what you did!"

"Sorry mamacita."

She rolled her eyes, picked up all her items and exited the room muttering something about how hard it was being the only girl in the group and something about Jerry's head in a stick. Whatever, Jack didn't care at the time.

"Hey, I'm going to my house for a while. My mom needed help with something." It wasn't a lie, his mom did need help, it just wasn't so urgent that he'd need to leave. "I'll come over later."

After saying their goodbye's, he took his skateboard and started his way home. It's not that he didn't want to be with them, but right now, he just needed to be alone and think all of this through.

The whole Jerry and Mae thing was getting more complicated by the minute. At some point, Mae will want to go public, and then the truth will be revealed. And he knows that if she rejects him for being 'poor and a loser', his best friend was going to take really it hard. And then there was the whole 'secret contact' thing. They almost got caught today. Sure, now that they knew the Hide-out was connected to Kim's house, it would be easier, but still, they were risking their necks.

Kim. He still hadn't figured her out completely. And the whole kissing thing just made this more complicated. Sure, annoying her was one of the funniest things he's ever done, but it could also bite him right back in the ass. Whatever, she was a bitchllionaire. No, she was _the_ bitchllionaire. The queen of them all. _'Though I must admit, I enjoyed that kiss a bit too much.'_

It was true, he had liked the feeling of their lips pressed together. But then again, that's what kisses do, right? Feel good. And he'll also admit he had liked to have her against him, with barely any space between them. If only he had touched that silk-like skin. She was wearing a sweatshirt and really, _really _short denim shorts, paired up with some Vans. And she looked good, with her hair cascading down her shoulders and barely any make up on. She looked natural, and he had always liked that on a girl.

But she wasn't a girl. Well, she was, but not just any girl. She was the almighty Kim Crawford, one of the most spoiled brats he's ever gotten the chance to meet, let alone annoy, and he was going to cherish every moment of it.

_'You better watch your back Crawford.'_

* * *

**A/N: You wanted Kick? Well, here you have Kick! Bet you didn't see that coming haha. And who else loves sassy Julie? Like seriously, I loved writing that part.**

**As always, your support is amazing guys! I was having a major case of writer's block with this chapter, and then I looked at my emails, saw a bunch of reviews, favorites and follows, and just started typing.**

**See you guys soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	7. Doing a cannonball

**A/N: Hey guys! So, guess who got dragged into a family camping trip without computer? Yep, that's right, me. Yaaaay, not. So I'm really sorry for the delay, but I couldn't do anything. I wrote this chapter like four times until I finally liked it, so let's hope y'all like it too. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it, _'How ya doin?' by Little Mix or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Doing a cannonball**_

KIM

_'Where the hell is he?!'_

She was pacing back and forth in front of the cabin, arms crossed under her chest, lips pressed in a thin line and a frown plastered on her face. It was twenty past eleven now, and she had specifically told him to make sure they were here by eleven _o'clock._

"Will you calm down? It's not that easy to get here if you don't know your way around." Mae said, sitting in one of the wooden chairs that were in the porch.

"Well then, they should've left earlier so they wouldn't be late!"

"Ge'ez Kim, you seem more nervous about this than I am." Mae rolled her eyes. "Why is that huh? Eager to see that contact of yours?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows up and down, earning a scowl from the blonde.

"Of course not. But you know how I feel about lack of punctuality. It just irks me." Just then, she received a text.

**Hey beautiful :) Wanna hang out today?**

She smiled at her phone, quickly typing in her reply.

"Why are so smiley? Are they here yet?" Kim looked up at her friend, breaking out from the daze she had been in.

"Uhm...no. That was Ricky, he wants to hang out today." She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and quickly unblocked it.

**Sup Blondie, we're here. We can see the cabin so you can leave now, he'll get there with no problem.**

"What did Ricky say now? How much he misses you?" Mae asked, making kissy faces at her best friend.

Kim rolled her eyes at the ginger's childish behaviour. "No, that was my contact, they're finally here."

"Ohh, look at you! Texting two different boys at a time. I thought you had left that behind you."

"Shut up! I'm with Ricky, the contact is just some guy." She went to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Have fun okay?"

"I will. I love you." Mae said, pulling away from their embrace.

"I love you too." With that and a final wave, Kim left the cabin through a path, which led directly to where her annoying contact was. "You're retarded."

"I think you mean late."

"No, I meant retarded. How could you be twenty minutes late? It's a really easy to read map!"

"Well, excuse me for getting a bit lost while I'm surrounded by trees that look exactly the same." He said while rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"Whatever. Lets just get out of here, I have stuff to do."

"Really?" He asked, his curiosity kicking in. "What kind of stuff?" She desperately looked for something to say, she didn't want him knowing about Ricky, and didn't notice the slight blush that appeared in her face while thinking of him. "Ohh so it's a boy."

"Wh-what? Pffft no! Why would you say that?" She said defensively.

"You blushed, and you didn't do a really good job at lying." He chuckled.

She sighed. "Okay, yes, it's a boy. But it's none of your business, so don't go snooping around, understood?"

He held his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Ge'ez, he must be really ugly if you don't want people knowing you're with him." He teased.

"For your informartion...You know what? It's not even worth it. Now walk." She commanded, taking the lead, him trailing behind her.

"I'm assuming he doesn't know about me either."

"Of course not." She could feel him getting closer, until she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, making the skin there tingle.

"Good, I'm not sure he'd like to know how _I_ can do a lot more than just make you blush." He whispered in her ear before planting a feather like kiss right below it, making her stop dead in her tracks while he just walked right past her as if nothing had happened.

She looked at his retreating form, mouth slightly open at first, which was soon replaced by a frown and a glare. She stomped her foot childishly before following him.

_'Damn bastard with his stupid charm.'_

* * *

"And then my friend fell face first onto the cake." He said with a laugh, making her laugh hysterically.

"No way!"

"Yeah, that's why I stopped bringing friends to weddings."

"You guys are crazy." She stated. They were walking around holding hands, while her other hand held the ice cream he had insisted in buying for her, just telling old stories.

"Yeah, it's a gift. So, what did you do this morning? Anything interesting?" He asked.

_'Oh, you know, the usual. Lie to my friend and arrange her a date with a loser, then having to endure another loser all the way back home.'_ "Not really, just chill." She lied.

"Really? Didn't Mae drag you into a crazy shopping spree?" He teased.

"No, gladly she didn't. She was too busy with..." She caught herself before she spilled her best friend's secret.

"With what?"

_'Kim, you better come up with something credible or else you don't only screw yourself, but also Mae.'_ "Uhm, well, she's kinda trying to get Julie and Milton together." _'Yeah, that should do it.'_

"Really? Why?"

"They so have a crush on each other. But this is a secret, so you better keep it between us, or else I'm doomed."

"Don't worry Kim, your secret's safe with me." He gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand, making her smile and blush slightly. "So Kim, when are we gon-"

_Hey, how ya doin? Sorry you can't get through. Why don't you leave your name and your number..._

"Just a sec, I gotta take this." She said, putting her phone to her ear. "Hey mom. Really? For how long? Okay. Yeah, I'd like that. Okay, okay, we'll keep it low, I promise. See you later, mom. Love you." She put her phone back in her bag and then looked up at him, a bright smile in her face and her eyes sparkling.

"What was that about?" He inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"My mom and dad are going away for a few days."

"And you're so hyped because..."

"I'm allowed to have a pool party the day they leave, which is two days from now."

"A pool party? Cool!"

"Well, it's more of a small reunion, they told me to keep it low, but it's still going to be awesome. And, I expect you to be there, mister."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." He stopped walking, making her stop with him, and held both of her hands, facing her. "I'm really glad I found the courage to ask you out Kim. You're a great girl and I was kinda scared you'd reject me." He admitted, and she just melt inside.

"You're a great guy too Ricky, and I really couldn't believe it when you asked me out. I may or may not have made a happy dance." She chuckled, but he didn't laugh with her, because he was staring at her intensely.

And then, he kissed her.

His hands went to cup her cheeks, and his lips slowly moved against hers. It was tender and slow, as if telling her he was scared to break her. He pulled away and looked at her, finding her with a huge grin spread across her face, making him smile at her in response. Without sharing any other words, he just held her hand again and they resumed their walk.

She was ecstatic. He had finally kissed her. She was going insane with the whole 'let's take things slow' thing. It had been a really nice kiss, though she felt as if something was off, like if it weren't completely right. She stole a glance at him, wondering why she felt that way about the kiss.

_'Maybe it's because he isn't a tall, well-built brunet who just happens to be one hell of a kisser.' _A little voice in the back of her head said. She shook her head in disbelief. Was that voice crazy? Why on Earth would she imply that she liked Jack? She didn't even _tolerate_ him. Or maybe _she_ had gone crazy. After all, she heard little voices in her head and was actually paying attention to them. _'The kiss was a little off because he was nervous and didn't want to scare me off, that's it. That loser has NOTHING to do with it.'_

She decided she'd give Ricky a bit more confidence around her, so she put his arm around her shoulders and leaned into his side, smiling brightly at him and earning a kiss on the forehead. She kissed his cheek and then sighed.

_'Yep, I can totally rock this dating thing.'_

* * *

"So..."

"So what?"

"Oh c'mon Mae! Don't be mysterious! Out with it!" Julie said exasperated.

The ginger sighed and then laid down on the bed, a huge grin spread across her face. "It was magical girls."

"Wow, he must be _really_ good in bed." Kim said, making Julie laugh and Mae scoff.

"Contrary to your believes, we didn't spend the whole day at it you know? We're not animals. He was sweet, and he had brought food, so we had lunch by the lake and then swam for a little while." At the looks she was receiving from both her best friends, Mae held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, so maybe we had no clothes on while we were swimming, but we only did it in the cabin. I'm telling you, as hot as it is to have sex on the woods, it's not exactly comfortable. Like, I think I sprained some muscle in my back the first time." The three girls shared a laugh at this. "But, answering to your prior statement Kim, yes, he is amazing in bed."

"Whatever, I also have good news!" She said excited.

"What is it?"

"Ricky kissed me!"

"WHAT?!" Her two best friends screamed at a time. And then it was all an avalanche of questions, which Kim wasn't able to answer before another one was thrown her way.

"GUYS! Shut up!" The girls stopped talking, blushing slightly due to their behaviour. "Since I didn't catch anything any of you just said, I'll just tell you how it happened. We were walking around and then he stopped me and told me how happy he was that I had said yes to him and then well, he kissed me."

"Awww that's so cute!" Julie beamed.

"To hell with cuteness! How was it? Was there tongue?" Mae asked, and Kim rolled her eyes.

"No Mae, we kept it sweet and tender, it was just our first kiss for God's sake!"

"The Kim I know would have gone for the gold and stuck her tongue down his throat."

"And I wanted to, but I didn't want to scare him off. He was acting as if I was breakable or something, and I need him to be more comfortable around me before stepping up my game you know? That's why I invited him to the pool party on Saturday. You girls received my text right?"

"Yep, Milton and I thought about hiring that DJ that played on that club we went to. What was it called? Psychophony?"

"Psychedelic."

"Yeah, that one. The DJ was pretty good."

"Yeah, I like the idea, I'll call the club later." Kim said.

"So...Julie," Mae started. "are you and Milton going to match swimsuits for this party?" Julie froze, her face becoming redder by the second.

"Yeah, you two looked pretty adorable at the other party with your matching outfits. Was it on purpose or just fate?" Kim teased.

"It was just a mere coincidence. Why would we match on purpose?"

"Because you two looooove each other." Mae sang.

"No we don't." Julie defended.

"Oh darling, yes you do." Kim stated. "It's quite obvious." Julie sighed.

"Okay, so maybe I have tiny little crush on him..." The other two girls looked at her with knowing faces. "Fiiine, I have a huge crush on him, sue me! It's not like he likes me back."

"Gosh, you two are so oblivious it's not even funny." Mae muttered, though Julie heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know my brother, we're _twins_ after all. And he's totally crushing on you Jules. You just have to see the way his face lights up when you two go to study together."

"Or how jealous he got the other day when you talked about your crush." Kim chimed in. "If only he knew he insulted himself." She chuckled.

"That's not true girls. He isn't interested in me like that. I'm one of his 'sisters', remember?"

"Julie, we're telling you, he likes you. Trust us."

"Whatever, can we just change the topic?"

"Fine. So I also received your text." Mae said. "And I've decided you guys should meet Jerry, so I invited him to the party." Kim froze, her eyes widening to the size of plates. "But, he said he didn't want to come here and not know anyone." Kim relaxed, exhaling a breath she had been holding. "So I told him he could bring some friends, and well, he agreed. So that makes four more people in your party Kim."

Kim knew Mae was talking to her, but she just couldn't respond. She was too busy trying to figure out what had she done to deserve such bad karma. Sure, she hasn't exactly been an angel, per se, but she sure as hell didn't deserve this. Wasn't she ever going to get rid of him? And then, all of a sudden, that little annoying voice in the back of her mind came back alive.

_'Oh c'mon Kim, don't be such a buzz-killer! It'll be fun! Having both Jack and Ricky in the same house, both of them wearing just trunks...Think about it.'_

Oh. Good. Lord.

_'Crap, crap, crap! I had totally forgotten about Ricky! What if Jack makes a stupid comment about the kiss?! Crap...'_

"KIM!"

"What?" She said, jumping a little from where she was, startled by the sudden outburst.

"You went MIA on us." Mae said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?" Julie asked, her head tilting to the side.

"Uh, nothing. Just trying to make sure we don't go over the top with the party, I'm supposed to keep it low."

"Oh don't worry." Julie said. "I say we'll be twenty people at the most."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about Kimers."

"Yeah, you're right." She said, faking a smile. The two teenagers bought it though, and started talking about the DJ and all the arrangements of the party. But Kim couldn't care less at the moment, she had a much more important situation going on.

Ricky. Jack. Together. Pool. Kiss. Yeah, sounds like fun.

This was _not_ good. Not only was she going to have four losers over at her house, but one of them had kissed her, while she was dating another guy, who was also coming over to her party. But not any party, of course not. It was a _pool_ party, which meant swimsuits. And while she wanted to wear a bikini and impress Ricky, she didn't want Jack's eyes roaming over her almost naked body.

_'Yep, we both know you'd rather his hands roaming all over...'_ She punched herself mentally. Seriously, that little voice was starting to get on her nerves. She decided she'd prove that voice wrong.

She wasn't going to pay Jack any attention. Ricky was her priority, he needed to fit in with her friends, and that's what she'll be taking care of. Jack could drown in her pool for all she cared. But she just knew he wouldn't have that. No, he'd be disturbing her, trying to edge her on until she blew up on him, and he'd probably use that stupid kiss against her.

If Ricky found out, everything would be ruined. Hell, if anyone found out she'd be doomed. The situation was tricky enough without they knowing who Jack was. If they found out he was her contact and that they had kissed, she'd just have to hang herself. Yeah, that was the better, less painful option.

_'Man, this promise to be interesting.'_

* * *

JACK

"Jerry, are you gonna spill it or what?" Grace asked, annoyed.

"Okay, okay. So, I was with Mae, and she got a text and then she invited me to a party."

"Are you just going to brag about going to a bitchllionaire's party?"

"No, but you'll never know if you don't shut up Grace." He received a glare from the petite brunette, but was unfazed by it. "I didn't want to go and be surrounded by a bunch of spoiled brats so I...wait for it...got you all invited to the party! WOOO!" He started dancing around the living room, but when he realized nobody was celebrating with him, he stopped. "Wait, why am I the only one excited?"

"I don't really feel like going to another one of those parties. Too many people." Grace said.

"Yeah, and it's kinda hard to pretend to be someone in front of that many people." Eddie chimed in.

"Oh, no, no, it's not like that one. This is a small party, Mae said not more than twenty people."

"I don't know Jerry. I don't think it's a good idea, if any of us is discovered, it could ruin everything." Jack said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"C'mon guys! Mae wants me to meet her friends! It's a huge step, and it means she thinks this can go somewhere. Besides, it's a pool party. Who on their right mind would want to miss a pool party?"

"Pool party?" Asked Eddie, a spark in his eyes. "OH YES! Hot girls in bikinis! Count me in!"

"That's my man!" Jerry cheered and they both started dancing.

"I guess if it's a small party it'll be okay. I'm in, but I'm not dancing with you." Grace said with a laugh.

"And that only leaves Mr. It's-a-bad-idea over there. C'mon Jack, it'll be fun!" Eddie said.

This was a really, _really _bad idea. Being in the same room with his friends and Mae's friends could blow up in their faces. Mostly because one of those people was Kim. She probably didn't even know he was invited, she'd never allow it. This was a huge, fat no.

But then he looked at Jerry, and saw a happiness in his face that he had never seen before. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was because of Mae. Now, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't support this relationship? After all, he had agreed to help him find out where this was going. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing fully well he had never really had a choice.

"Fine, I'll go too. But we gotta be extra careful with our stories guys, mostly Grace and I, since we're 'siblings'. And you, Mr. Babe-magnet," He said, pointing at Eddie. "be really careful, we don't need any broken-hearted brat in our way."

"Got it." Eddie chuckled. "Let's get this party started!" He and Jerry started dancing again, while Grace just laughed at them and Jack just shook his head in amusement.

He was sure this would end up badly for him, but he was doing it for Jerry. And well, what the hell, he was also doing it because he wanted to see Kim in a bikini and maybe, just maybe, piss her off a little bit. He was making a list with all of the things that would upset her when he remembered something. _'She's dating someone. And that someone is surely going to be at that party.'_ Cue evil, one-sided smirk. _'I guess I'll have to be in my best behaviour, for Kim's sake.'_

"Yo Jack, what are you up to? You got that 'I have a plan' face." Jerry asked.

He shook himself out of it, quickly thinking of something to say. "You know, just thinking of how fun it would be to ruin those brats make-ups by throwing them into the pool."

"Dude, when you do that, I want a picture." Jerry declared, laughing with his best friend.

"Hey Jerry, help me figure out which trunks look better for the party. Gotta impress the ladies, you know?" Eddie called and Jerry disappeared after him, leaving a bored Jack and a sighing Grace behind them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her, his voice softening.

"It's nothing." She dismissed.

"Grace." He said in his older brother tone, making clear that he knew something was up.

"It's just..." She sat down in the couch and held her head in her hands, letting out an exasperated breath. "I don't get what do they have that I don't. I don't get why he doesn't notice me."

He sat down next to her, pulling her to his side. "Well, he's just in the crest of the wave, you know? All his life he's been that guy that girls didn't notice, and now he finally got the attention he wanted, and he's high on it."

"But I always noticed him, and was nice to him, while those girls weren't. And yet, he stills chooses them over me. Which means, I'm not good enough, which translated to boy talk means that I'm not hot at all."

"Hey, don't say that, okay? You're beautiful Grace."

"Really?" She said, separating herself from him. "And how come guys don't come near me huh? How do you explain that?"

"Well..." He said, scratching the back of his neck while a guilty expression covered his face.

"What?"

"They're probably scared of me. I may or may not have warned them not to hurt you, and a couple of threats might have escaped my mouth. Nothing major, just descriptions of how I'd kill them if they hurt you." He said, shrugging, and she face palmed.

"Jaaack." She whined. "I'm mature enough to make my decisions. And I've had a really bad time thinking I wasn't good enough to anyone. Please, don't scare anybody off. If Eddie's not going to notice me, I'll need to move on. Please, Jackie."

He sighed. "Okay, Gracie. No more death threats, I'll let you make your choices. But if any guy hurts you, I'm gonna hunt them down and well, you know, kill them."

"Deal." She said with a smile, and then hugged him tightly. "Now I'm gonna go find the perfect bikini for that party we're attending. It has to be hot, but also classy and elegant." She said, standing up.

"Well, look at you. Who would've thought you'd ever say that?" He chuckled.

"OMG! You're right! I'm becoming one of them! Quickly, run! Save yourself, I'm already lost!" She said, dramatically. "I just wanna look good Jack, it's not a crime. I'm never becoming one of them, and while I tolerate this thing Jerry has going on, I don't plan on being around them too long. They're still the bitchllionaires." She said, shrugging right before walking out the door, leaving him there to think.

She did have a point. No matter what Jerry and Mae shared, she and her friends were still bitchllionaires. And that wasn't something that just went away. So, there were four possible endings to this adventure. The first and most fairytale like one, Mae finds out about Jerry's lies but she loves him too much and they live happily ever after. It's also the most unlikely one to happen. The second one, and in his opinion the most probable one, Mae finds out about Jerry's lies and dumps him.

But he hadn't thought about the other two until Grace had said that she didn't plan on staying around too long. The third option was that Mae found out, and wanted to be with Jerry, but her parents and friends wouldn't let her, so she got away from home and stayed with them. Result, no more bitchllionaires.

And the fourth one, the one he dreaded the most, Jerry decided he didn't want to tell Mae the truth and kept up with his act, leaving them to become a bitchllionaire so they could be together. Result, no more bitchllionaires.

He was a mess. While he didn't want to be around those spoiled brats, the only ending that was truly happy for everyone was the one in which he'd be seeing them a lot. And being the good, hero-complexed guy he was, he'd do everything in his power to make sure everyone was happy. Even if it meant him being not so happy.

But that was a battle for another day. Right now, he needed to focus on which trunks would he be wearing to that stupid party. It's not that he'd look bad on any of them – him? Looking anything less than hot? _Please_ – but, he had to look dashing for the one and only Kim Crawford. And her boyfriend.

_'Be prepared Kim, rapids are about to come.'_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I really hope you like it, 'cause I went through hell with this one xD I thought I'd just give Millie and Greddie a bit more attention.**

**You guys are still amazing. I got your reviews on my phone and was like 'great, they are being so supportive and I can't write, just fantastic.' That's why I'm typing this really, really late at night but whatever, that's what summer's for xD**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**See you guys soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	8. Fifty shades of Kim

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? So, this time I have no excuse for the late update, just a major case of writer's block. it would go like this: I'd write a paragraph, read it again, hate it, erase it, and back to the start. So, I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting. But, I also want to say something. I've received a review from a guest, saying 'bye'. Listen, I get it, I took long to update. But I refuse to update until I feel the chapter is good enough, and that takes effort and time. So please, don't act so spoiled, and if you think you could do it better, be my guest to write a story. Until then, please be respectful, because you have no idea what it is like to write. There, now I feel better. Sorry for the rant. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Fifty shades of Kim**_

KIM

Friday had been exhausting. She had spent the whole day making sure everything was ready for the party. She had gone to the club to personally talk to the DJ, and after a long while of sweet smiles and puppy dog eyes, aside from a fairly big amount of money, she had convinced him to play at her party. She had gone shopping with Julie and Mae, due to the later claiming that she didn't have a hot enough bikini for Jerry and that was unacceptable.

But Kim didn't complain. That shopping trip was the perfect excuse to help Julie find a nice swimsuit so she could make Milton's eyes – and maybe even something else, if you know what I mean – bulge, which was also perfect for her to get her mind out of a certain inevitable encounter between two really hot guys...

Yes, she admitted Jack was hot, end of story.

So she and Mae had dragged Julie into every single store with swimsuits in it until they found the perfect one, a light blue trikini that left her back completely exposed and accentuated her every curve in the right way. At first she was a little reluctant, but after a very convincing speech from Mae about how a woman needs to use her weapons to get what she wants, Julie was more than glad with the garment.

She had also bought a new bikini herself, having fallen in love with it the moment she saw it, and hoping it would give Ricky the hint to get their relationship a bit further.

Since she had to keep it low, only sixteen people were attending the party, DJ included. She had made sure there was enough food and drinks for everyone. Everything was in place, she just had to wait for the guests to arrive. After that, her parents would leave. They wanted to greet everyone, though Kim knew they wanted to make sure she was keeping it low as she had promised. This was a huge problem, because it meant they'd also greet Jack, and even though she will never know how, her parents seemed to have a special radar when it came to losers.

And that's why she was pacing back and forth, biting her nails, glancing at the clock every passing minute.

"Kim, are you ok?" Julie asked.

_'Yeah, just peachy.'_ She stopped and looked at her friend. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, it may be for the fact that you're about to make a hole in the floor from all that walking." Milton said.

"Or because you're biting your nails, something you stopped doing when you were ten." Mae accused. "So c'mon, spill it. What's got you so worked up?"

_'Oh, you know, just that my parents, who just happen to have a sixth sense about losers, decided to stay and greet my guests, who include four losers, one of which is your new boyfriend, but you don't need to know that. Same old, boring life.'_ She leaned against the wall and sighed. "I'm just concerned about my parents meeting both Ricky and Jerry." _'Mostly the later.'_ "I don't want them scaring our boys off."

"They don't know they're your boys." Milton said, reassuring. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

_DING DONG_

"And that's our cue." Julie said, standing up. She was really excited about the party, wanting to make a good impression on Milton, who still hadn't seen her swimsuit since she was wearing a sundress on top of it. "Time to get the party started guys."

"I _love_ this new, sassy, partying Julie. Like, where have you been all my life?" Mae said, joining the nerdy girl.

"Hiding from you, Rihanna. Now c'mon! The hosts can't be late." Julie hurried, Mae and Milton behind her. Kim took a deep breath. _'Just act natural, it's not like your social and romantic lives depend on this party. Oh wait, they do. Am I really being sarcastic with myself? Man, I've lost it.'_

She walked to the door, where her parents were, bright smiles in both their faces. Cheryl Crawford, with her straight, long blonde hair, much like her daughter's, but with amazing green with hints of blue eyes, and her perfect row of white teeth. She was wearing a simple, turquoise, sleeveless dress that reached her knees. Next to her was Malcolm Crawford, with his cut to perfection, brunet hair, the same doe brown eyes Kim had, and a smile that stole many girls' hearts when he was young, a mole appearing every time he flashed it. He was wearing a pair of khaki trousers and a lime green polo.

"Kim, your friends arrived, they're already out in the pool." Her mom said.

"Okay, thanks mom." She was relieved to say the least. Could it be possible that her luck had suddenly come back to her?

Nope.

As she walked out to the pool, she greeted her friends. _Only_ her friends. Which meant... _'Uh oh.'_

"Jerry!"

"Hey there beautiful."

She turned around, finding her best friend flying directly into the black haired teen's arms, a million dollar smile gracing her features, resembling the one Jerry himself was sporting. _'Wow, they do look really cute together.'_ She was snapped back into reality by someone clearing his throat behind her, making the couple pull away.

"Hello, I'm Milton, Mae's brother." He said, a stern look on his face while he stretched a hand out for Jerry to shake. "And you are?"

Jerry shook Milton's hand, while his free hand kept Mae in place, holding her by the waist. "I'm Jerry, Mae's..." He looked down at her, not really sure of what to say.

"Date." She finished for him. "He's my date, so drop the tough guy act Milton." She said, rolling her eyes. "This is Julie," Cue Julie shaking his hand. "And that's Kim." She walked over to him, and shook his hand.

"I'm Jerry, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kim, nice to meet you too." She gripped harder. "If you hurt my best friend, I'll haunt you down and make myself a new purse out of your skin, got it? Good." She finished with a sweet smile, letting go of his hand.

"Oh, so _she_ can play overprotective best friend but _I_ can't? I find that quite unfair Mae." Milton complained.

"Uhm, no offense dude, but she's way more scary than you'll ever be." Jerry said, gulping loudly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Milton gave in. He looked behind Jerry and saw two teenagers, looking a bit uncomfortable. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Harry Mallard, nice to meet you." Said an African-American guy. _'Yeah, I'm sure that's your real name.'_ After greeting everyone, the brunette girl talked.

"And I'm Emma DiMarco." She said with a smile, and once she had greeted all of them, she turned to Mae. "I don't really get what you see in him, but that's probably because I spent too much time with him. Anyway, if you break his heart, I'll rip yours out of your body and shove down your throat. After all, he's like a brother to me."

Mae gave a whole-hearted laugh at this. "I like you already, girl."

Kim sighed in relief. Everything was going smoothly. Now all she needed was Jack to not mess up...Wait. No, no, and no. Where the hell was that guy? She was about to ask 'Emma' about her brother, but the sound of laughter interrupted. Laughter coming from inside the house, more accurately from her mother. She excused herself and went back inside, to find her mother laughing whole-heartedly at something a tall brunet guy had said. _'You've got to be kidding me...'_

"Kim, have you greeted Leo yet?" _'Oh, so he's Leo now. Great mom, you just got charmed by cupcake boy. Just great.'_

"I was actually looking for him."

"Aww, missed me Kim?" And there it was, that stupid smirk of his.

"You wish Jack..." Her eyes widen. _'Crap, crap, crap!'_ "...ass." _'Really Kim? That's all you could come up with? Wow.'_

"Kim!" Her mom said, startled. "Why would you say that? Apologize this exact moment!"

"It's okay Cheryl, it's an inside joke we have." _'What?'_ At her mom's confused expression, he continued speaking. "You see, a girl was interested in me, but it wasn't mutual, so I turned her down, and I did it quite respectfully. Then, all of a sudden, she slaps me and calls me a jackass for, and I quote, 'being so hot and make her interested'. Crazy huh? Kim seems to find it quite amusing though."

"Oh, well, it is kinda funny. I was so shocked about Kim talking to you like that, I'm glad it's just a joke." Cheryl said with a smile. _'Gosh, I'm gonna barf.'_

He laughed. "Don't worry Cheryl, Kim would never try to hurt me like that." He approached her and put his arm around her. "She loves me too much, right Kimmy?" She was about to answer, but someone beat her to it.

"Who are you and why are you touching my daughter?" _'Oooh yeah, daddy is in da house! Let's see how you handle him with your charm Casanova.'_

Under the stern look of Malcolm, Jack removed his arm from Kim and stretched his hand out. "I'm Leonardo DiMarco, sir. A friend of Kim's. And I was just hugging her because that's how I was taught to show love, I'm sorry if I disrespected you or her."

Malcolm looked him up and down. _'Haha, dad's gonna crush him. Serves him right.'_ And then, the most unexpected thing happened. Malcolm cracked a smile and shook Jack's hand friendly.

"Well, I don't think a well-taught young man like you will try to disrespect her in any way. Welcome to my home, Leonardo."

"It's Leo, and thank you very much, sir."

"Well, if I'm calling you Leo, you're calling me Malcolm."

"Well then, Malcolm, I think you and I should talk. I could really use some advice from you. After all, you married the most beautiful woman in your high school, and then had a daughter that matches that beauty, while having one of the most succesful business in the world. Tell me, what's the secret? And don't tell me it was a stroke of luck, because this woman over here doesn't say yes just like that."

Malcolm laughed and put his arm around Cheryl, who put hers around his waist. "You're right, it took me a lot of effort to get her to notice me."

"Yeah, but the minute I met him, I was a goner." Cheryl admitted. "I'm sure you have no problem whatsoever making girls notice you."

"Well, that's true, but those girls are mostly the same, nothing special about them. I need to be challenged and charmed by a personality, not by a mini-skirt."

"Kim, why aren't all of your friends like this? I'd be more than glad to let you around guys like this."

_'Okay, he did NOT just say that.'_ "Well, you don't exactly try much to know my friends, so you don't really know how they are." _'And also they're not poor, liar losers who kiss me just for the heck of it. But meh, details.'_

"Well, we have to finish some arrangements for the trip, we'll leave you two to have fun." Cheryl said. "See you later guys." Both her and Malcolm disappeared into the living room, leaving an infuriated Kim and a smirking Jack behind them.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, exasperated.

"What do you mean? I was just being nice."

"Nice? I don't need you to be nice. I don't _want_ you to be nice. Much less to my parents. They could've discovered you, and then we both would be doomed. So don't never, ever, do that again."

"What really bothers you about this is that your parents like _me,_ but they probably won't like your boyfriend, and he won't be able to charm them like I did." She glared at him, and he took a step closer to her, their faces inches away. "I wonder what other things I can do that he won't be able to." He whispered at her, his hot breath hitting her face, then winked and made his way to the pool, leaving her there, flustered.

Once she recovered, she stomped her foot childishly and let our an exasperated sigh. _'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Mae couldn't have fallen for anyone else, nooo, she had to fall for this asshole's best friend, leaving me to deal with him. Gah, I hate my life.'_

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, then put a smile on her face, determined to have a good time with her friends and her still MIA boyfriend, and walked out to the pool.

"Cannonball!"

_SPLASH_

She was drenched, from head to toe. Her dress was sticking to her skin, and it was making her uncomfortable. She looked up, ready to murder whoever had done that cannonball.

"WOOO! Harry that cannonball was sick! Look what you did to Kim! Hahaha...Uh oh." The latino looked at her, and her glare only hardened. "Harry...RUN!"

"Don't be mad Kim, I think it's a good look on you." That voice she had come to hate so much said. She turned to him, and found him next to Julie, who was stifling a laugh.

"Julie!" She whined.

"Oh c'mon! It was funny! Did you really expect to stay dry at a pool? You're not that kind of blonde Kimers." At this, Jack laughed, and she had to restrain herself from killing him with a spoon.

_'This ain't over Casanova, let's see who gets the last laugh.'_

* * *

JACK

He watched her leave, and followed her, then stopped when he saw her hug a blond guy. Uh huh, boyfriend got to the party. Jackpot.

"Ricky! I was starting to worry."

"I'm sorry Kim, got held back at home."

"Wait. Have you talked to my parents?"

"Mmm no. A maid let me in. Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing, juts that my-"

"Kim, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Cheryl said, appearing out of the blue, with Malcolm right by her side.

"Yeah, Ricky, these are my parents, Cheryl and Malcolm Crawford. Mom, dad, this is Ricky." He could see the uneasy expression Kim had, and his smile grew bigger.

"Cheryl, Malcolm, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's Mr. And Mrs. Crawford." Cheryl said. Ricky gulped and retreated his hand, which both adults had declined.

"Thanks for inviting me to your home."

"We didn't, Kim did." Malcolm said. "So Ricky, I'm assuming you'll take over your father business once you graduate. Tell me, what is it about?"

Ricky scratched the back of his neck, obviously nervous. "Well, I'm not entirely sure."

"How is that possible?" Cheryl asked.

"I know we work with computers, you know? But that's about it."

"And tell me Ricky, what are your feelings for my daughter? Because that hug wasn't just friendly."

_'Ooooh busted! Let's see how you get yourself out of this hole, Pricky.'_

"Dad!"

"Well, sir I-I like your daughter." Ricky said. "She's really pretty and every guy is after her an-"

"Are you saying that you only like her because everyone else does? Is that what my daughter is worth for you?" Cheryl inquired.

"No, ma'am, I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

_'Okay Jack, it's your moment.'_

"Hey Kim, you coming?" By her expression, he could tell she had picked up on the pun, just like he intended. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh Leo! Don't worry hun, you're not interrupting. Do you know Ricky?"

"As a matter of fact, no I don't. Leo DiMarco, nice to meet you." After shaking his hand, he turned to Kim's parents. "What were you talking about?"

"We were just asking Ricky the reasons he likes Kim." Cheryl informed.

"And his answer wasn't very pleasant." Malcolm deadpanned.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that. I'm sure he was going to say that he likes her because she's way more than a pretty face. Right Ricky?" The blond only nodded, not really sure of what was going on. Kim just looked dumbfounded. "I'm sure he was just nervous, you two are really intimidating, and he wanted to make a good impression."

"Leo, you always know what to say." Cheryl beamed. "Well kids, we're leaving now, got a flight to catch. Have fun, and please, don't destroy my house." He laughed.

"Don't worry Cheryl, I'll take care. Have a nice and safe flight."

"I'm trusting you my home boys, make a good use of it. Leo" Malcolm said. He shook Jack's hand friendly, and then turned to Ricky. "Ricky." You could see how Malcolm was adding pressure to his grip, and Ricky was about to cry. _'Lame.'_

Once they had left, he turned to the couple. While Kim was sporting her usual glare, Ricky had a relief expression.

"Thanks man, you saved me there."

"No worries. Just helping a bro in need." He shrugged.

"Really, thank you. I'm gonna get something to drink, and calm my nerves a bit. You coming, Kim?"

"Uh, I'll be right there, just a minute." She smiled at Ricky and once he was out of sight, she turned to him. "What the hell was that?"

"I told you, just helping a bro out."

"Yeah, well, that 'bro' is my boyfriend, and I don't want him getting in any mess."

"Hey, I'm behaving. Didn't you hear how grateful he is?" He smirked. "He loves me already. Wonder if he would still love me if he knew about us."

"There's no 'us' Jack, don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy. You know you can't get rid of me, and it irks you. Almost as much as the fact your boyfriend wants to be my friend. And that's exactly why I'm gonna stay right here, and talk about football with him, to see you frown." He stepped closer to her. "By the way, you should ask yourself why when I asked if you were coming you went pale, obviously seeing the underhanded meaning, and when your _boyfriend_ asked you the same thing, you didn't even blink." With that, he left her there.

He walked out to the pool and found a non-so pleasant scene. Three guys whose names he didn't know nor care about were openly flirting with Grace. _His_ Grace. The girl he considered his little sister, his princess.

Oh, hell to the no.

He was about to head over there and give them a piece of his mind, when he remembered he had promised her to not scare guys off. And damn, did he wish he hadn't. He just couldn't help it, he didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't want her to end up brokenhearted by a jerk who just wanted her body. He didn't want her to end up with someone like him.

_'Wait, I promised to not scare them, I didn't say anything of making them uncomfortable.'_ He smirked and made his way over to the brunette, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Sup, lil' sis. Having fun?"

"Hey Leo. Yeah, just hanging out with them. Oh wait, you don't know them, silly me. Leo, these are Greg, Tyler and Marvin. Guys, this is my brother, Leo." He greeted them with a nod of his head and got a chorus of 'heys' in response.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"They were telling me about this sick club they found the other day and offered to take me one of this nights."

"Oh really now? And what club is that?" He looked at them menacing, sending a clear message of 'get your hands anywhere near her and I'll rip them off'.

"It's called Psychedelic. The DJ works there, I don't really know how Kim got him here, he doesn't like private parties."

"Sounds like fun, maybe we should all go." He could feel Grace glaring at him, so he decided it was time to leave. "I'm gonna go hang with Jerry. Talk to you later okay? Nice meeting you guys." He kissed her temple and left, only to be stopped by Greg.

"Hey Leo, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He inspected him. Greg was tall, with broad shoulders, but not taller than him. He had a dirty blond mop of hair, and green eyes. _'I guess he's what girls consider 'cute'. Whatever.'_ "So, what is it?"

"Look, I know I just met her, but I think your sister is amazing. And I was wondering if you were okay with me trying to know her." Greg said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Like, asking her out?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow risen.

"Not just yet, but maybe later, when we know each other better."

Jack thought about it. Another couple formed by a friend and a bitchllionaire? Trouble was guaranteed. Then again, he seemed like a really nice guy, after all he had asked for permission, and Grace needed the distraction. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, get to know her. And about that date, I don't have the last word at it, that's her deal, but you've got my blessing. Just don't hurt her, because then I'll have to hurt you, and you seem like a cool dude."

"Got it. Thanks dude!" With that, Greg left, headed to Grace. Jack shook his head, and made his way to the row of deck chairs, grabbing a soda in the mean time. He laid down on one of the chairs, and instantly Jerry sat beside him.

"Hey dude, I feel like I haven't seen you at all. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just bothering the guys that hit on Grace. I assume you've been with Mae."

"Yeah man. Getting to know her friends, you know? Wait. Who is hitting on Grace? Let me have a word with them..."

"Chill Jerry, the guy is cool, he asked for my permission."

"Oh, okay then. Hey, wanna take a swim?"

"Not right now, maybe later." He took a sip of his soda and just then, Kim came out of nowhere, and he needed to do a double take. She was wearing a bright red bikini, that made her tan skin look oh-so-delicious. That is if it could be labeled as a bikini, which he doubted, because it barely covered her, well, her anything. Instead of doing your cliché spit take, Jack choked on the soda, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, who smirked at him.

_'Okay Blondie, wanna play dirty? I'll give you dirty.'_

"You know what Jerry? Let's take that swim. C'mon." He stood up, and after making sure Kim was watching his every move, he removed the T-shirt he was wearing, leaving him in only his, funnily enough, black and _red_ trunks. He turned around slowly to discard his tee on the chair, making sure the tattoo on his back was perfectly visible. It was the silhouette of a dragon, all in black, and it seemed to be a turn on for every single girl he had ever met.

He turned to the pool, seeing by the corner of his eye an open-mouthed Kim, and he couldn't help himself, a smirk crept upon his face. He went to the deep end of the pool, walking by her, and he whispered "Kim, sweetheart, you should shut your mouth, it's not a sexy look on you." And then, he jumped into the pool. When he surfaced, he saw Kim huff and head to the deck chairs, a scowl permanent on her face. And yet again, he smirked in victory.

"Yo Jack!" He turned to the voice, and found Eddie with a worried look.

"What's up Eddie?"

"Have you seen Grace? Like, is that even a bikini? I don't think so."

Jack directed his gaze to his favorite brunette. She was wearing a black and gold stripped bikini. It was Brazilian cut, so it showed a bit more of her ass than a regular bikini, and as much as Jack hated that, the bikini was Grace's choice, not his.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." He shrugged.

"You don't? Well, let me tell you what's wrong with it. Have you not seen those guys ogling over her like vultures? They're eyeing her like a piece of meat." Eddie scoffed.

_'Oooh I get it, he's jealous. How can you be so oblivious dude?'_ "She can handle herself Eddie."

"Are you really just gonna let them hit on her like that?"

"Look, I already spoke with them, and they're not that bad. Sure, I don't like it that much, but she knows what's good for her. There's not much we can do."

"Whatever, I still don't like it." And with that, Eddie swam away, heading to the three girls he had previously been flirting with. One of them, a brunette with blue eyes who he remembered was called Lindsay, smiled at him and waved him over. Jack thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. _'Looks like we're going to be around quite a bit,' _He approached the group. _'might as well make some friends.'_

* * *

KIM

"I told you girls, Milton's not interested." Julie stated with a sad expression.

"Listen, he likes you. But if he's not brave enough to do anything about it, you might as well show him what he's missing on. So, take that dress off, jump into that pool and talk to one of those hot guys. Live a little Jules." Mae said.

"You know what, you're right. Screw waiting for love to come, you have to go looking for it." And with that, the petite girl stood up, took of her sundress revealing her stunning swimsuit, and walked to the deep end of the pool. Then, she jumped head first into the pool, and when she surfaced, she headed straight for Grace and the guys.

Milton, who had seen the whole thing, hurriedly approached the girls. "What's Julie doing?"

"She's having fun, duh." Kim said.

"With that swimsuit?! Who bought that?" He asked, stealing glances at the nerdy girl.

"She bought it herself Milton." Mae said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, thanks to that, every single guy is looking at her."

"No, Milton. Every guy looked at her before that, the difference is that now she's also looking at them." Kim said. "Why are you so worked up? Jealous?"

"Wh-whaat? N-no, of course not. I-I'm just looking out for my friend, that's all." And without another word, he left the two girls.

"I'm gonna kill those two if they don't start dating already." Mae said.

"Forget about them, how are you and Jerry?"

"It's great. He's getting along with everyone, even Milton. Everything's going perfect." The ginger said dreamily. "So Kim, I kinda saw you gaping at Leo. What was that about?" Mae said, an eyebrow rose and a knowing look in her face.

"What? I was _not_ gaping at him. I have a boyfriend, remember?" She defended.

"Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night. Speaking of which, how are things with Ricky?"

"Well, he's trying to make a good impression on everyone just to please me, so I'd say pretty good."

"But..."

Kim sighed. "But he hasn't said anything about my bikini. Is he asexual or something?"

"He is probably intimidated. Give him time, his self control won't last long, he's just a boy. Hey, I'm going into the pool now, wanna come?"

"Not really, I feel like sunbathing."

"Okay then, you know where to find me." Mae stood up and went to the edge of the pool, but before she had time to prepare, Jerry swooped her in his arms and jumped into the water. Kim laughed at their cuteness. Maybe all these lies and this huge mess were worth it after all.

She laid down face first on the deck chair, the warm sun hitting her back. She sighed in content and relaxed both her body and her mind. And right then, a pair of warm hands started massaging her, leaving goosebumps everywhere they touched. When they touched a certain spot, she couldn't help herself from the pleasure sound that escaped her mouth. "Ricky..." And then a chuckle was heard. A chuckle she knew oh-so well.

"You wish your boyfriend was able to make you feel like this, Blondie." He whispered in her ear, and before she could turn around to slaughter him, he was gone.

After muttering not very polite things about him, she laid down again, trying to get the tingles in her back to go away, when she felt, yet again, a hand touch her skin. This time though, she reacted like lightning, turned around and slapped the owner of said hand. And boy, did she wish she hadn't.

"Oh my gosh! Ricky!" She quickly stood up and stood next to him, trying to see the red mark her hand had surely left in his face.

"Damn it Kim! What was that for?"

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else."

"Who could have touched you like that but your boyfriend?"

"Ehm, exactly! I'm not really used to the whole 'boyfriend' thing, and I thought you were some perv. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, it just stings a little. Can you tell me where the bathroom is? I wanna see how it looks."

"Uhm yeah, it's the third door to the left. Do you want some ice?" He chuckled.

"You didn't hit me that hard Kim, don't worry. I'll be right back." And he left. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. How could she have been so stupid? She heard a low whistle behind her.

"Damn, Kimmy. I assumed you like it rough, but not _that_ rough. I mean, not that I'm complaining, but I don't think your doll of a boyfriend can handle the kinky stuff. I'd be careful if I were you." He winked at her and blew her a kiss, and Kim had to use all her willpower not to punch him senseless.

"Leave me the hell alone Jack."

"As you wish," He said with a curtsey, and then looked up at her and smirked. "mistress." He winked again and left.

She watched him leave, thinking of ways of making him suffer to the point he'd beg for her to kill him. A chain saw looked pretty appealing.

"Hey Kim, you okay?" Milton asked from beside her, making her snap out of her daze.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Your eye was twitching a little."

"Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry. Want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay." She made her way to the drinks table, and stole a glance at the devil himself.

_'Kim the ripper. Yeah, it's got a nice vibe to it.' _She poured herself some punch and then turned around to glare daggers at him.

_'Hello Jack, I wanna play a game.'_

* * *

**A/N: So, nice party huh? I have to admit, my favorite part was when Kim slapped Ricky, and something tells me you guys feel the same xD Eddie and Milton are both jealous and oblivious, let's see how long that lasts ;)**

**Your reviews are amazing guys, and I felt terrible reading them, because I was like 'Damn it, I'm making them wait and I have nothing. I'm the worst.' So, yeah, you guys rock.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**See you soon (I hope) xoxo**

_**Joker**_


End file.
